Star crossed lovers
by sherazade
Summary: A la fin du tome 3, Peeta rentre finalement du Capitole. Mais comment Katniss et lui en viennent-ils à s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment encore malgré les épreuves surmontées, les blessures et la cruelle absence de ceux qui sont morts pour la cause ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà longtemps, des années, que je n'ai plus écrit quoi que ce soit simplement parce cela m'était devenu impossible. Je ne tiens pas à me justifier par rapport à cela, mais j'ai l'espoir (un peu fou) que vous m'accueillerez de nouveau. En espérant ne pas avoir perdu la main, **_

_**Sincèrement votre,**_

_**Shez.**_

**La menthe et le chardon**

Cela peut sembler stupide à dire, mais la vie n'est que ça : un chemin semé d'embûches. Embûches qu'on évite plus ou moins bien ou dans lesquelles on fonce tête baissée… Pour ma part, j'avais souvent été malgré moi partisane de la seconde solution. Souvent dans ce cas, on s'emmêle les pieds et on tombe. Lorsque les embûches se font insurmontables, que les pièges deviennent plus vicieux, il devient difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre et d'avancer. La vie ce n'est que ça, pourtant, le pied gauche puis le pied droit, un pas après l'autre. Serrer les dents et continuer à marcher. Quoi qu'il arrive.

J'avais les deux jambes brisées. Pas littéralement, certes, mais impossible de continuer à marcher. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de me laisser tomber sur le bord du chemin et me laisser mourir. Moi qui m'étais tellement battue pour vivre, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait eu tant de morts, tant de peine tant d'horreur… Mais il y avait encore des raisons de vivre. Ne serait-ce pour que les morts ne soient pas veines. Il y a toujours des raisons de continuer à avancer pour peu qu'on veuille bien se donner la peine de les trouver.

Et là était le problème. Ma vie n'était que solitude et ennui, sans plus aucun but utile. Alors pourquoi continuer à crapahuter dans le désert ?

Ma mère n'avait pas voulu rentrer au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. La peine de la mort de Prim l'empêchait, disait-elle, de revenir dans le douze. Trop de souvenirs. Elle m'avait condamnée à exorciser seule les fantômes d'un passé un peu plus heureux qui vivaient dans cette grande maison. Et même si nos contacts téléphoniques étaient cordiaux, je lui en voulais terriblement.

Gale, mon ami de toujours, celui à qui j'avais cru sincèrement appartenir alors que ma mère pansait les blessures de sa flagellation sur la table de notre cuisine, n'était pas rentré. Et depuis la mort de Prim, quelque chose semblait définitivement cassé entre nous.

Il y avait Haymitch, bien sûr. Tant qu'un alcoolique de 45 ans qui n'a pas encore réglé ses propres problèmes avec la vie puisse vous être d'une aide quelconque dans une hypothétique reconstruction de vous-même…

Enfin, il y avait Peeta. Peeta qui était revenu depuis peu du Capitole. Peeta qui avait perdu autant si pas plus que moi. Peeta qui malgré tout semblait avoir trouvé une raison de se lever le matin et de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Peeta aurait pu me réapprendre à marcher. Mais c'était compliqué. Trop compliqué.

On nous avait exploités. On avait manipulé notre image, nos émotions, nos vies au point que nous ne savions plus qui nous étions et ce que nous ressentions. Et là était le vrai problème… Je pouvais surmonter les horreurs et les morts peut-être même la solitude et l'abandon, mais comment continuer à aller de l'avant sans savoir qui j'étais et pourquoi je me battais ?

Il y avait eu Peeta et Katniss. Ou plutôt des Peeta et Katniss. Il y avait eu ce garçon beaucoup moins amoché qui avait appris à cette fille beaucoup moins triste quelque chose de l'amour. Il y avait eu ce faux couple engendré par le Capitole. Il y avait eu cette fille qui sous l'influence de la peur avait trompé ce garçon sincère en lui donnant l'illusion d'une romance. Il y avait eu ces alliés indéfectibles prêts à braver quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux pour ne pas mourir. Il y avait eu cette fille qui avait déçu ce garçon, que dans le fond, elle ne méritait pas. Il y avait eu du faux et du vrai, du sincère et du truqué, de l'amour, de la passion, de l'amitié. Quelque chose d'embrouillé… Et puis, le monde avait changé, leur monde avait changé, ils avaient changés. Katniss n'était plus. Peeta n'était plus.

- Au final, que reste-t-il, m'interrogeai-je du bout des lèvres.

Je jetai un regard sur le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Hormis les quelques primevères que Peeta y avait plantées, il n'avait reçu aucun soin depuis des mois et était en piteux état. Je repensai en souriant à l'unique printemps que nous avions connu ici, Prim et ma mère avaient fait de ce jardin un des plus beaux du douze. Toutes sortes de plantes aromatiques, de fleurs et de fruits y avaient poussés, il n'en restait rien aujourd'hui.

J'appuyais doucement sur la poignée de la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, presque précautionneusement. Je n'étais que très peu sortie de la maison ces derniers mois et pour ne voir à l'extérieur que des ruines et des cadavres. L'air était frais pour juin, mais le souffle du vent sur mon visage me fit du bien. C'était agréable. Etrangement réconfortant.

Je l'entendis arriver plus que je ne le vis, comme toujours. Son pas était déjà bruyant avant qu'il perde sa jambe, et cela n'avait pas risqué de s'améliorer avec son amputation. Sa présence provoqua un affolement en moi, je ne savais pas comment agir et réagir naturellement. Je ne l'avais jamais craint et je lui avais presque toujours fait confiance, mais je me sentais terriblement déstabilisée. Comme en présence d'un étranger.

- Salut, lança-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule en soufflant un « bonjour ». Son sourire et son regard me rassurèrent un peu. Il y avait quelque chose de l'ancien Peeta là-dedans. Je m'autorisais à le dévisager une petite seconde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il s'en tirait bien. Il semblait en bonne santé, mince, propre sur lui, bien nourri… Les marquent de cicatrices s'estompaient doucement et bien mieux que sur ma propre peau. Malgré son sourire rassurant, mon malaise s'accentua. Je devais ressembler à un épouvantail bariolé avec mes cheveux de longueurs inégales, les marques de brûlures roses sur ma peau, et mes vêtements trop grands qui pendaient sur mes hanches et mes épaules.

Il sembla capter mon malaise, car il eut un geste rassurant de la main comme on en aurait un pour apaiser un animal farouche. Je refermai mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger.

- Je … Je t'ai vue dans le jardin…

- Hum.

- Il fait bon, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces efforts de conversation étaient pitoyables mais nous nous y efforcions depuis quelques jours. Surtout Peeta, en fait. Il passait une dizaine de minutes chaque jour, sans me forcer la main, sans être insistant, sans même espérer vraiment autre chose que deux ou trois mots de ma part. Lorsque ma gorge arrivait finalement à se déverrouiller et que je pouvais balbutier quelques mots à son encontre, ses yeux s'illuminaient invariablement. Et cela me crevait le cœur tout en me jetant au visage l'injustice de notre situation. Il avait été un temps où Peeta ne devait pas se réjouir que je lui adresse la parole et où les silences n'avaient pas besoin d'être comblés. N'être plus rien, après avoir tant été, ce n'était pas juste…

- J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un cimetière, balançai-je tout à trac d'une voix rauque et mal habituée aux conversations.

Je le sentis se rapprocher sensiblement de moi sans pour autant me toucher. Le silence planait. Un bon silence, triste mais un silence de compréhension mutuelle.

- Cette ville en ruine… Cette maison… Et même ce jardin, dis-je d'une voix plus aigüe. Regarde ! Il y a-t-il encore quoi que ce soit qui puisse vivre ici ?

Sa main chercha la mienne. Je me raccrochai à ce geste ancien. Nos doigts liés, accrochés les uns aux autres pour nous soutenir quand nous pensions ne pas pouvoir tenir debout sur ce char brinquebalant à la veille de nos premiers jeux. Une métaphore en soi.

- Tout n'est pas mort Katniss…

Parlait-il de nous ? Je n'osai lever les yeux de la touffe d'herbes desséchées et sans vie sur laquelle je les avais posés. Il pressa un peu plus fort ma main.

- Regarde ! Juste-là…

Sa main libre me désigna un espace au milieu des plantes aromatiques desséchées. Je ne vis d'abord rien mais sa main tira sur la mienne et il me força à m'avancer dans le parterre. Mes pas crissèrent sur les herbes sèches cependant je m'arrêtai juste avant d'écraser un minuscule plan vert.

Je lâchai la main de Peeta et je me laissai tomber à genoux pour toucher les jeunes feuilles crépues dont l'odeur couvrit instantanément le bout de mes doigts que je portai à mon nez.

- De la menthe ! Peeta… C'est de la menthe !

J'en aurai ri et pleuré de joie à la fois. Cette plante qui demandait de l'eau, de l'attention, de la chaleur et des soins avait pourtant survécu à l'abandon et à deux longs hivers. Malgré qu'elle soit une des plus fragiles de notre jardin, elle repoussait en petits jets timides mais vaillants. Je dégageai le plan des herbes qui l'entouraient avec des gestes presque amoureux.

- Elle aurait dû mourir !

- Mais elle est là, dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Mon rire me surpris autant que Peeta. Le premier depuis longtemps. Une année, peut-être. Le son rauque et malhabile que je produisis me fit rire d'autant plus car il était grotesque. C'était comme si Prim était revenue. Ce jardin qu'elle avait chéri n'était pas mort… Tout était latent, suspendu, en attente de se remettre à vivre.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Elles étaient si rares chez moi que je vis une véritable lueur de panique passer dans les yeux de Peeta. Il devait penser que la folie m'avait réellement gagnée.

- Ce n'est rien ! Dieu du ciel, ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je.

Je posai ma main sur mon cœur qui semblait vouloir me déchirer la poitrine. Je ressentais de la joie pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des siècles. Je pleurais et riais en même temps. Peeta semblait dépassé et sa mine éberluée ne fit qu'accentuer mon rire.

- C'est… de la joie ?

Ma main se posa sur son avant-bras et le pressa doucement pour lui confirmer qu'il avait raison. Et son rire m'accompagna. C'était un rire de soulagement, le rire de quelqu'un profondément inquiet pour un proche malade et qui réalise que ses jours ne sont plus comptés.

Quand nous calmèrent ce fou-rire grotesque, Peeta dit doucement :

- Tu vois, la vie n'attend que toi. Crois-moi, je pense savoir à quel point tu souffres… Mais dans quelque temps, la vie reprendra son cours pour toi. Et c'est là le seul remède à tes blessures.

Peeta avait toujours vu le meilleur pour moi. Même dans les pires moments. Lors des jeux, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de me convaincre de ne pas me sacrifier pour lui, car il était persuadé qu'après toute cette horreur, il y aurait une belle vie pour moi avec un mari aimant, une famille, des enfants.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de ne plus vivre dans un cimetière ! Fais-en quelque chose de vivant, dit-il en désignant le jardin d'un geste du bras.

Il pressa brièvement ma main dans la sienne, après quoi il partit. Je suivis son conseil, et sortis une bêche, une brouette ainsi qu'un râteau de l'abri de jardin.

Si la menthe pouvait survivre, je le pouvais. Je m'accrocherai à la vie bien mieux et bien plus fort qu'un petit plan de menthe car je n'avais jamais été douce et délicate. Non, j'étais plutôt un chardon. Un chardon déterminé à vivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasser la mort**

L'été était déjà là. J'avais suivi le conseil de Peeta… Je me levai le matin et désherbais, bêchais, semais, élaguais, taillais, tondais jusqu'à m'en user les mains et le dos. J'avais rechaussé mes bottes de chasse et je ramenai chaque jour des plants d'herbes aromatiques que je ramassais dans la forêt tout en relevant mes collets. Le jardin de Prim reprenait vie. Il avait peu à peu quitté ses airs de terrain vague pour redevenir luxuriant, fleuris, abondant en fruits et légumes. J'avais chassé la mort.

Au début, Peeta m'avait vaguement observée et il m'avait laissée me débrouiller toute seule même si j'étais maladroite et inexpérimentée. C'était mon combat en quelque sorte, faire de cet endroit non pas une tombe mais un sanctuaire était devenu ma raison de mettre un pied devant l'autre… Un peu comme la peinture et la pâtisserie pour Peeta ou les soûleries pour Haymitch. Puis, un jour que je m'esquintais à redresser la clôture de l'enclos de Lady, il était venu m'aider, certainement pris de pitié de me voir manipuler la lourde masse que je ne parvenais pas à soulever assez haut pour enfoncer les piquets.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'essaies pas de t'assommer toi-même avec cette masse ?

- Oh, c'est malin de te moquer de moi… C'est vrai que ça toujours été facile pour toi de lancer des poids un peu partout, dis-je d'un ton hautain.

Il rit doucement. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le seul piquet que j'avais plus ou moins replanté correctement, apparemment pas décidé le moins du monde à m'apporter son aide.

- Je t'ai connu plus serviable, lançai-je un peu vexée.

- J'aime te regarder…

J'arcboutais mon corps une nouvelle fois pour soulever la masse mais je loupais de nouveau le piquet par manque de force. Elle s'écrasa à quelques centimètres du pied de Peeta. Je devais bien l'avouer, je l'avais fait exprès de la laisser tomber si près de ses orteils.

- Hé oui Katniss, moi je ne sais que balancer des poids à gauche et à droite… Mais toi, tu es la précision incarnée, tu mets toujours dans le mile, me railla-t-il gentiment.

- Tu vas voir que je mets toujours dans le mile, m'exclamai-je en m'emparant du manche de la masse pour la soulever une nouvelle fois au-dessus de son pied qu'il retira vivement.

Il s'empara de l'outil en riant.

- Laisse-moi faire, je ne voudrais pas que tu blesses quelqu'un… et je n'ai plus qu'un pied qui m'appartienne.

Le Docteur Aurélius m'exhortait à ne pas faire des Hunger Games et de leurs conséquences un sujet tabou. Néanmoins, mon rire mourut dans ma gorge.

- Ça te dérange si je m'allonge dans l'herbe ? J'ai envie de profiter du soleil… Et puis je suis le cerveau des opérations tandis que toi… Tu n'es que les muscles…

- Uniquement parce que tu n'en fais jamais qu'à ta tête et que tu n'as pas de muscles, répliqua-t-il d'un ton badin. Mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

- Je n'y comptais pas.

Il redressa la clôture. Il répara même la barrière et le verrou. Après quoi, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à côté de moi. C'était bon de discuter de tout et de rien.

- Vas-tu y mettre une chèvre ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'enclos.

- Si je trouve quelqu'un en ville pour m'en vendre une…

- Depuis quand n'es-tu pas descendue en ville, Katniss ?

- Des mois, probablement, dis-je après une seconde de réflexion.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu de chez toi. Le douze est en train de renaître de ses cendres, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il y a bien plus de vie ici que tu ne sembles le croire.

- Tu viendras avec moi.

- Je viendrai avec toi.

Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dis-je. Discuter comme ça.

Il m'envoya son sourire le plus éclatant.

- Avec plaisir.

Il rentra chez lui. Haymitch arriva pile à l'heure du dîner, comme à chaque fois qu'il était plus ou moins sobre et capable de se traîner jusque chez moi pour profiter des talents de cuisinière de Sae.

- J'ai vu le garçon sortir d'ici, déclara-t-il une fois qu'il fut attablé devant une assiette de ragout de lapin.

J'eus envie de lui dire que ça ne le concernait plus ou de lui faire une petite remarque acerbe sur son étonnent état de sobriété pour qu'il puisse remarquer une telle chose, mais je m'en abstins.

- Comment ça se passe entre vous ?

- Il ne se passe rien entre Peeta et moi, m'exclamai-je en repoussant mon assiette.

Une vague de fureur montait en moi. Je n'aurai pas pu supporter qu'Haymitch s'immisce une nouvelle fois dans ma relation avec Peeta. Il ne méritait pas ma colère car même s'il m'avait poussée à jouer les amoureuses durant les jeux, c'était pour nous sauver la vie. Mais le problème était qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne savais toujours pas si j'avais agi uniquement pour notre survie ou parce que j'aimais sincèrement Peeta. Il était hors de question qu'il vienne de nouveau m'embrouiller la tête.

- Haymitch, faites-moi une faveur, ne vous mêler pas de ça ! Pour une fois dans ma vie je voudrais avoir une once d'intimité et le droit de pouvoir garder mes sentiments ou mon absence de sentiments pour moi.

Il haussa les épaules et avala une bouchée de lapin.

- Sois sûre d'une chose, Katniss, vos amourettes d'adolescents n'ont que peu d'intérêt à mes yeux. Mais j'ai la prétention de croire que je te connais un peu mieux que ce que tu ne te connais toi-même alors je vais te donner ce conseil : arrête de faire ta tête de mule, arrange toi un peu, suis ton traitement pour la peau et par pitié va faire couper ces cheveux car tu ne seras peut-être plus la seule fille dans l'entourage de Peeta à l'avenir. Et ça serait triste pour toi qu'il décide finalement de ne plus t'attendre.

Il claqua ses couverts sur la table et repoussa sa chaise.

- Merci pour le repas, Sae.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

- Mais de quoi il se mêle ? Et de quoi parle-t-il ? hurlai-je à Sae.

- Delly Cartwright. Il parle de Delly Cartwright, répondis calmement Sae.

- Delly ? demandai-je confuse.

- Elle va s'installer chez Peeta.

- Quoi ?

J'étais suffoquée.

- Elle rentre dans le douze. Sa sœur et elle ont acheté la boutique à côté de l'ancien magasin des parents de Peeta. Ce n'est qu'une ruine pour l'instant, alors Peeta a proposé de les héberger.

- Peeta apprécie beaucoup Delly, murmurai-je le cœur serré.

- Il en dit toujours beaucoup de bien, répondit Sae en débarrassant mon assiette et mes couverts.

Elle nettoya la table et lava la vaisselle tandis que je restais prostrée sur ma chaise, atterrée par la nouvelle.

Il ne t'a jamais appartenu et tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, me répétai-je pour me calmer alors qu'un sentiment de détresse m'envahissait.

Sae posa devant moi un tube de pommade. Le traitement pour mes brûlures envoyé chaque mois par le Capitole que je refusais de prendre car je refusais tout ce qui venait d'eux.

- Haymitch a raison sur un point. Tu devrais te soigner.

Elle retira son tablier et le pendit à côté de la cuisinière.

- Je pourrais te couper les cheveux, si tu le souhaitais.

J'hochai la tête machinalement. Elle posa sa main rustaude sur mon épaule.

- Je suis persuadée que Delly n'est qu'une bonne amie à qui Peeta tient à rendre service…

- Delly a bien le droit d'être tout ce que Peeta voudra faire d'elle, répondis-je amère.

Je restai prostrée sur la chaise longtemps après que Sae soit partie. Lorsque je montais me coucher, je jetai un oeil par ma fenêtre à la fenêtre éclairée de la chambre de Peeta. J'imaginais Delly lovée entre ses bras, dans son lit, comme moi-même je ne l'avais plus été depuis des mois… Et je dus m'avouer que cette image me fit mal.

**A suivre…**

**Je poste ce chapitre assez vite car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour pour le premier et p-ê est-ce dû au fait que vous ne voyez pas exactement où je voulais en venir, j'essaye simplement de combler les blancs entre le retour de Peeta dans le 12 et l'aveu des sentiments de Katniss car j'imagine que tout ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Alors j'espère que vous me donnerez un peu plus votre avis sur ce chapitre. **

**Shez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit avait été sans véritable sommeil. Pas que l'idée que Delly emménage chez Peeta m'empêche réellement de dormir, mais je n'avais pas pu trouver de répit. Mes éternels cauchemars m'avaient hantée une bonne partie de la nuit si bien que je n'avais plus osé baisser les paupières de peur de voir défiler derrière elles les scènes atroces que j'avais vécues durant les jeux et la rébellion.

La nuit m'avait laissée épuisée, vidée de mon énergie, presque hagarde. Je n'avais pas quitté mon lit pour autant. Plongée dans un état de demi-conscience, les deux yeux écarquillés, je regardais les grains de poussières danser dans les rayons de soleil tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec la fourrure de Buttercup lové sur mon édredon. Il devait déjà être tard, la matinée semblait avancée. J'entendais d'ailleurs les bruits de Sae vaquant à ses tâches ménagères dans la maison. On avait même sonné à la porte par deux fois, mais je n'avais trouvé ni la force ni l'envie de me lever. Aujourd'hui semblait être une de ces journées « sans » où affronter la réalité m'était insupportable.

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Je soufflai un faible « oui » et je ne pris même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour voir qui pénétrait dans la pièce, persuadée de voir Sae entrer avec du linge propre et m'exhorter, inutilement, à quitter mon lit. Mais je reconnus immédiatement le pas légèrement claudiquant sur les lattes de mon plancher et un sursaut agita mon corps. Buttercup émit un feulement. Cela faisait longtemps que Peeta n'était plus monté dans cette chambre.

Je me sentais incapable de bouger ou même de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'accueillir. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'une boule me montait dans la gorge. C'était définitivement une journée « sans ».

- Katniss, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je gardais obstinément les yeux clos.

- Katniss, répéta-t-il en caressant mon épaule nue du bout des doigts. Il est déjà midi, Sae s'inquiète…

Sae ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Elle ne se serait juste pas risquée à essayer de me tirer du lit, elle en avait déjà fait les frais, et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'envoyait Peeta. Je plissais les yeux plus fort pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas, qu'aujourd'hui le chagrin était plus fort que tout, que quitter mon lit et affronter mon quotidien m'était impossible et que, pour couronner le tout, j'avais une peur bleue qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Delly même s'il en avait bien le droit. Néanmoins, je rouvris rapidement les paupières car des images confuses de la mort de Prim se mélangeaient à celles de Peeta ayant pour Delly des regards qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici accordés qu'à moi.

- Mauvais jour, murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue du revers de l'index.

Mauvais jour ? Mauvaise semaine, mauvais mois, mauvaise année, oui ! Ma vie semblait être un désastre, un champ de ruines ! J'avais cru ces dernières semaines pouvoir vivre avec, me lever le matin, me trouver quelque chose à faire et continuer à avancer mais au fond de moi-même, je devais bien m'avouer que je l'avais fait uniquement pour Peeta car même si notre relation était complètement embrouillée, il était là et nos brefs contacts me faisaient me sentir moi seule face à mon chagrin. Mais qu'advenait-il si Peeta décidait maintenant de me mettre à l'écart ?

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et la replaça derrière mon oreille. Mes doigts se crispèrent dans la fourrure de Buttercup. C'était bon, j'aimais ces gestes de tendresse qu'il avait envers moi. Mais en était-ce de la tendresse ? Et voulais-je que c'en soit ?

- Te terrer ici n'arrangera rien, murmura-t-il tandis que ces doigts s'attardaient dans mes cheveux.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?demandai-je d'une voix faible et désincarnée.

Ses doigts tirèrent légèrement sur une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu es injuste…

Oui, je l'étais. Peeta avait aussi vécu tout ça et il avait tellement perdu. Je m'estimais seule mais il l'était plus encore. On avait modifié ses souvenirs, mutilé son corps, pris sa famille, son identité et peut-être même la fille qu'il avait aimé.

- Excuse-moi, murmurai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes avant-bras, il m'attrapa au-dessus des coudes et me tira vers lui pour me forcer à m'asseoir. L'édredon glissa sur mes jambes. Mon visage était tout proche du sien.

- La Katniss que j'ai connue était nettement plus combative. Réel ou pas réel ?

Il y avait comme du désespoir et de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et ses mains serraient mes bras un peu trop fort.

- Réel. Mais pourquoi me battre désormais ?

Une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux.

- Pour que les morts ne soient pas veines ! Bonté divine, ils sont morts pour nous, Katniss ! Ils sont mort parce qu'ils croyaient en nous, en notre cause. Et ils ont eu raison de la défendre, car notre monde est devenu meilleur mais ils ne sont plus là pour le vivre. Et c'est ton rôle ! Avoir une belle vie, faire ce qu'il faudra pour être heureuse et profiter de ce monde meilleur pour lequel ils sont morts. Ta vie ne t'appartient plus, tu dois la vivre pour eux !

Il me lâcha. Mes joues devinrent rouges de honte. Je me sentais honteuse de tant m'apitoyer alors que lui se battait si bien.

- C'est ce que tu fais, toi ? Être heureux ?

Ma question était sincère.

- J'essaie de tout mon être. J'espère l'être un jour prochain. Mais le bonheur ne se trouve pas dans le fond de ton lit…

Il s'était radouci. Il me sourit même.

- … quoi que, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui envoyais une claque sur l'épaule en comprenant l'allusion. Je rabattis soudainement l'édredon sur moi, réalisant que je ne portais que mes sous-vêtements.

- Trop tard, je me suis déjà rincé l'œil.

- Dégage de là, lui dis-je en lui envoyant un coup de talon dans la cuisse.

Il se leva pour quitter la chambre.

- Je t'attends en bas… Habille-toi, on sort.

Me tirer du lit fut laborieux. Mes muscles étaient endoloris et chaque partie de mon corps ressentait cruellement le manque de sommeil. Malgré une bonne douche mon visage portait toujours les marques de l'insomnie. Je suivis le conseil d'Haymitch en appliquant mon remède contre les brûlures et je me sentis idiote de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt car la sensation de tiraillement désagréable que je sentais continuellement disparut comme par magie. Je tressai mes cheveux pour la première fois depuis longtemps et j'enfilai un pantalon et un chemisier que j'avais mis de côté pour Prim, à l'époque trop justes pour moi mais encore trop grands pour elle. J'avais tellement maigri que je pouvais encore passer deux doigts dans la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait tant d'effort sur mon apparence, mais je n'en fus pas réellement satisfaite. J'avais l'air malade et les cicatrices se voyaient encore trop vivement sur ma peau blanche. Un sentiment de honte m'envahit à l'idée que Peeta m'avait vue presque nue dans cet état. L'idée de retourner me terrer dans mon lit me repris.

Peeta m'attendait à la cuisine. Il m'obligea à m'asseoir et poussa vers moi des petits pains au fromage tout frais et une tasse de café. Je savais qu'il faisait ces pains spécialement parce que je les adorais mais mon estomac se retourna à l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Constatant que je ne bougeais pas, il alla jusqu'à les beurrer pour moi et à m'en mettre une moitié dans la main sous le regard attentif de Sae. Je portai un bout de pain à mes lèvres mais mon nez se retroussa.

- Est-elle toujours aussi difficile ?s'exaspéra Peeta à l'attention de Sae.

Sae émit un petit claquement de langue et soupira en quittant la pièce avec une manne de linge propre.

- Allez, Katniss. Sae dit que tu n'avales presque rien et je la crois après t'avoir vue tout à l'heure. Tu as vraiment besoin de te remplumer !

La remarque sur mon physique fit mouche et j'avalais tout ce qu'il me demanda de manger. Durant un bref instant j'eu l'impression d'être de retour dans la grotte des premiers jeux sauf que c'était lui qui me forçait à manger.

Ce souvenir me réconforta, peut-être que finalement nous n'avions pas tant changé.

**A suivre…**

**Ce chapitre est coupé en deux parties car sinon il devenait réellement très long par rapport aux autres. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Continuez à me dire ce que vous en penser car j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie et si l'histoire évolue dans le bon sens. Merci. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque je mis le bout du nez dehors, la lumière trop vive du soleil de juin agressa mes yeux en manque de sommeil. Je sentis un début de migraine me gagner.

- Mieux que de rester dans mon lit, hein ?

- Courage, sourit Peeta en me poussant vers les marches du perron.

Quand je pus y voir sans être éblouie, ce que je remarquai m'horrifia. Une bicyclette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?demandai-je sur la défensive car cet objet ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

- On va un peu loin… C'est le fils du boucher qui me l'a prêtée.

- Je préfère marcher même si c'est loin, merci.

Lorsque j'étais petite, nous n'avions jamais eu de vélo à la maison car c'était un objet bien trop coûteux. Et je ne l'avais jamais regretté car l'idée de me retrouver à califourchon là-dessus me semblait dangereuse et farfelue. Je préférais bien mieux utiliser mes deux pieds.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, tu es épuisée, dit-il en enfourchant la bicyclette.

- On ne va pas monter ensemble là-dessus !

- Bien sûr que si, allez viens, il tapota la selle pour m'inviter à m'y asseoir.

- On va se tuer, dis-je en tournant les talons pour rentrer chez moi.

Il attrapa ma tresse à pleine main pour m'empêcher de partir et m'attira à lui. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre son côté, sa joue contre la mienne.

- Poule mouillée, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude pour qu'il me lâche et j'enfourchai l'engin pour m'asseoir sur la selle, piquée par sa remarque.

- Satisfait ?

Il rit doucement, et je pris ça pour un oui. Il se mit à pédaler en équilibre sur ses deux jambes et je dus m'accrocher à la ceinture de son jean pour ne pas tomber. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes jambes et il était hautement inconfortable de les garder écartées pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans la roue arrière. Je réussis finalement à les caller sur le cadre du vélo sans gêner Peeta dans ses mouvements.

Une fois ma position trouvée, je devais bien avouer qu'il était plutôt drôle de se faire balader de la sorte. La ville défila sous mes yeux, mélange improbable de ruines et de bâtiments nouveaux où peu à peu l'ancien cédait le pas au neuf. Peeta avait raison, la vie avait repris son cours ici. On trouvait désormais autour de la place un primeur, une confiserie, un boucher, un barbier et même un coiffeur, commerce encore inconnu pour moi qui ne m'étais jamais fait couper les cheveux par quelqu'un d'autre que mes préparateurs ou ma mère. Seules, au milieu des couleurs vives et joyeuses des autres magasins, la boutique des parents de Peeta et la maison mitoyenne, ravagées par le feu, étaient les dernières cicatrices d'un passé qui semblait révolu. Plus loin, des centaines de petites maisons s'étaient rebâties dans des tons pastel qui me firent un choc tant elles étaient différentes des façades couvertes de suie que j'avais connues toute ma vie durant. De grandes halles, prêtes à accueillir un gigantesque marché couvert, avaient vus le jour là où se tenait jadis le marché noir de La Plaque. Je me promis de passer y faire un tour.

Les gens nous saluaient et des sourires éclairaient leurs visages à notre vue. Je réalisais soudain le tableau que nous leur offrions, à partager ensemble ce vélo, et je me sentis mal. J'eus l'impression une fois de plus de jouer la comédie sous l'objectif attentif des caméras. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches de Peeta qui ralentissait l'allure comme nous sortions des quartiers résidentiels par un petit chemin de campagne.

- Détends-toi, je ne te ferais tomber.

- Je sais, je te fais confiance…

Le paysage des prés et des petits vals au fond desquels on apercevait la lisière de la forêt était simplement époustouflant. Je posai ma joue contre le dos de Peeta et j'eus envie de m'abandonner à ce moment frôlant la perfection… mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Que crois-tu que les gens pensent de nous ?

- Depuis quand Katniss Everdeen se préoccupe-t-elle de ce que les gens pensent d'elle ?ironisa Peeta un peu essoufflé car le chemin était légèrement en montée.

- C'est juste que… On a failli être marié toi et moi… Et désormais, nous…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase.

- Et désormais, nous ne sommes plus les amants maudits…

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais mais la voix de Peeta me laissait entendre que lui non plus.

- Oui…

Il garda le silence un moment avant de dire :

- Je n'en sais rien… Je crois que les gens n'ont pas toujours été aussi dupes que le Capitole l'aurait voulu. Dans les autres districts peut-être… Mais dans le douze, les gens nous connaissent depuis que nous sommes enfants… Et nous n'avons pas toujours donné le change ici…

C'est vrai qu'au retour des premiers jeux et à l'époque de nos fiançailles nous n'avions pas toujours joué le jeu des amants filant le parfait amour. Surtout moi, en fait. Au quotidien, chacun avait pu le remarquer.

Il arrêta de pédaler et mit pied à terre et se tourna à demi vers moi.

- Tout ça est loin, aujourd'hui… N'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons enfin agir comme nous l'entendons.

Ma salive se bloqua dans ma gorge. Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Que tout était fini entre nous ? Que c'était de l'histoire ancienne ? Qu'il pouvait enfin vivre sa vie… peut-être avec Delly ? Je me forçai à lui sourire, d'une manière un peu figée, certes.

- Nous y sommes, annonça-t-il.

Je mis pied à terre. Nous étions devant une petite ferme. A l'extérieur un troupeau de chèvres paissaient tranquillement. Peeta appuya la bicyclette contre un arbre.

- Que faisons-nous ici ?

- Tu as besoin d'une chèvre, non ?

Je blêmis un peu. C'est vrai que j'avais remis l'enclos en état, mais de là à y remettre un animal vivant dont je devrais m'occuper… Je n'arrivais déjà pas toujours à m'occuper de moi-même ces derniers temps. Je soupçonnai Peeta de vouloir me responsabiliser, m'obliger à me lever le matin pour autre chose que pour moi-même.

- Sae ne serait pas contre un peu de lait, répondis-je avec un maigre sourire.

Il me prit la main pour me donner du courage car il n'était pas dupe. Un geste sans équivoque qu'il avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois sans arrière-pensée, mais mon estomac se noua.

Une vieille femme décharnée nous mena au troupeau où j'eus la lourde tâche de choisir la bête que nous emmènerions. Je palpai les flancs, inspectai les membres, les sabots et les flancs mais je ne pouvais me décider à en choisir une. Elles étaient si mignonnes avec leurs bouclettes blanches et soyeuses, leurs petites queues en forme de pompons, leurs oreilles tombantes, leurs museaux roses et leurs toutes petites cornes.

Je me laissai tomber sur une grosse pierre en soupirant.

- Je pensais que tu ne voyais que le profit lorsque tu regardais une chèvre, dit Peeta amusé.

- Oh, c'est exactement ce que je fais… Je m'interroge sur laquelle sera la plus productive, répliquai-je.

- Tu es une horrible menteuse, Katniss. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu es complètement en train de craquer…

- Mais elles sont si mignonnes, je ne peux pas choisir, me défendis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Je deviens sentimentale, c'est terrible !

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et me pris par les épaules en riant.

- Regarde ! Celle-là semble sympa, dit-il en désignant une chèvre qui s'approchait de nous l'air curieux.

Je lui grattai le cou et l'arrière des oreilles quand elle fût assez proche de nous.

- Tu en dis quoi, toi ? Tu veux rentrer avec nous ?

Pour toute réponse l'animal me lécha la joue avant d'attraper le col de mon chemisier entre ses dents pour le mâchouiller.

Un instant, je revis la scène lors de l'arrivée de Lady, quand Prim et elle s'étaient endormies côte à côte auprès du feu dans notre maison de la Veine. A son regard, je sus que, de son côté, Peeta repensait à cette fameuse nuit dans la caverne où je lui avais confié ce souvenir. Un voile de tristesse passa dans nos yeux. Il dit avec une voix un peu enrouée :

- Oui, elle est vraiment sympa celle-ci. Tu devrais l'emmener…

- De toutes façons, elle semble bien décidée à se nourrir à mes dépens, répondis-je comme la biquette attaquait maintenant la manche de mon chemisier.

- Mais c'est de loin la plus productive, si ça peut te rassurer, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Je payai la vieille femme et Peeta passa une corde au cou de l'animal qui fit quelques caprices pour nous suivre. Comme remonter sur le vélo ensemble tout en tenant la chèvre tenait du numéro de cirque, je me contentais de pousser le vélo tandis que Peeta, plus doux et plus patient, gérait les caprices de la bête.

Nous marchions depuis presque une demi-heure quand Peeta dit de but en blanc :

- Tu veux essayer ?

Je mis une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de la bicyclette.

- Non !

- Tu as tort, je suis persuadé que tu adorerais ça…

- Je n'en ai jamais fait !

- Justement, je vais t'apprendre ! C'est une question de rapidité et d'équilibre… Tu possèdes les deux ! Ce sera un jeu d'enfant !

Malgré mes protestations, la chèvre fut attachée à un arbre et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur l'engin, les pieds sur les pédales à tenter de trouver mon équilibre tandis que Peeta, la main sous la selle, me soutenait comme il pouvait.

Il me fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de trouver le truc, mais bientôt je me laissais griser par la sensation de vitesse alors que je dévalais la pente douce en bas de laquelle nous avions attaché la chèvre. Je pris de plus en plus de vitesse et Peeta qui courait à côté de moi tentait plus ou moins de me faire garder l'équilibre quand, tout à coup, le vélo pris trop de vitesse et je perdis le contrôle.

- Peeta ! Peeta, criai-je paniquée.

- Freine, Katniss ! Freine !

J'obéis et pressai violement les poignées de frein. Grave erreur. Je fus projetée vers l'avant mais la main de Peeta m'attrapa par le dos de mon chemisier et me tira vers lui. Nous perdîmes l'équilibre et nous tombâmes tous les deux dans la prairie en contrebas de la route où nous roulâmes plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir nous arrêter. Dans la mêlée, le coude de Peeta heurta violement ma lèvre inférieure que je sentis s'ouvrir en deux.

- Peeta, tu vas bien ?demandai-je en me dégageant de lui mais en restant allongée au sol. Ta jambe ça va ?

Un flot de sang éclaboussa mon chemisier et la chemise de Peeta.

- Mon Dieu, Katniss !

**A suivre…**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires toujours enrichissants, je suis heureuse de voir que la tournure que prennent les choses vous convient… Mais bon, il va bientôt falloir pimenter un peu les choses pour que ça ne deviennent pas trop plat… Je suis contente de vous entendre dire que je respecte l'univers de THG, et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Dites-le moi si qqch ne vous semble pas cohérent car je fais de gros efforts pour coller au plus près de la série. Merci à tous, **

**SHEZ **


	5. Chapter 5

Je portai vivement ma main à ma bouche en constant que c'était moi qui venait de projeter ce sang. Mes doigts tâtèrent ma lèvre inférieure poisseuse pour y découvrir une fine coupure. Ca saignait beaucoup, mais ce n'était rien de méchant. Ma langue tâta mes dents avec précaution et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elles étaient toutes bien en place. J'appuyai la manche de mon chemisier contre ma lèvre pour tarir le flot de sang qui m'emplissait la bouche et me donnait la nausée. Les mains de Peeta palpaient ma nuque, mes joues et mon front comme pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien de brisé.

- Ca va, ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je en comprimant toujours ma lèvre.

- Reste-là, ne bouge pas ! Je vais te chercher de l'eau…

Il se remit debout avec une petite grimace de douleur et alla jusqu'au vélo qui avait atterri à quelques mètres de nous pour y prendre une gourde métallique. Il vint se rasseoir à mes côtés avant de me la tendre. Je me rinçai la bouche pour me débarrasser de l'écœurant goût de sang qui l'emplissait. Je rinçai rapidement mon visage et Peeta passa doucement son pouce sur ma lèvre fendue pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit-il comme je recommençai à comprimer ma lèvre.

- Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai dit que je te faisais confiance, i peine deux heures ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Hé bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit, plaisantai-je.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été fiable… Apparemment, j'ai largement surestimé tes capacités, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je lui envoyai une petite claque dans le ventre.

- Ouille ! Ménage mon pauvre estomac, tu viens juste de l'écraser de tout ton poids ! Qui aurait pu dire que tu étais si lourde ?

Je lui envoyai une nouvelle claque sur la cuisse cette fois.

- Tu m'as bien défigurée, toi ! Et puis, je croyais que je devais me remplumer…

- C'est à mon tour de retirer ce que j'ai dit, visiblement…

Il para la claque suivante avec facilité. Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me redressai dans l'espoir de me remettre sur mes jambes mais la tête me tourna instantanément. Ma tête avait probablement encore besoin de quelques minutes pour accuser le choc ou alors était-ce les effets secondaires de ma nuit blanche. Je changeai de position pour appuyer ma tête sur les cuisses de Peeta et je fermai les yeux. Je me sentais subitement lasse et fatiguée. L'herbe était douce sous moi et les rayons du soleil berçaient mon corps d'une chaleur apaisante.

- Ça te dérange si on reste là un petit moment ?

- Bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Peeta s'appuya sur un coude pour s'allonger à demi sans cesser de chipoter les mèches qui s'échappaient de ma tresse. Il en entortilla une alentour de son index. Je me sentais détendue, en paix comme je ne l'avais jamais été qu'avec Peeta… et Gale, il y a bien longtemps lorsque, épuisés par la chasse, nous nous étendions dans l'herbe pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Je n'aurai jamais cru que les quelques bons souvenirs que je gardais de cette époque révolue puissent un jour me faire tant souffrir. Gale avait été pendant longtemps la personne en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance. Puis, il y avait eu ces jeux, cette guerre et Peeta qui était devenu celui en qui je plaçai tous mes espoirs… Et enfin, la mort de Prim.

Peeta lissa du doigt le pli qui s'était formé entre mes sourcils. Son index me caressa en faisant l'aller-retour entre le bout de mon nez et le haut de mon front.

- Quel genre de pensées désagréables es-tu en train d'avoir ?demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, comme toujours ou presque.

- Je pensais à…

J'hésitai un instant, c'était un sujet difficile à aborder avec Peeta et je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne.

- Je pensais à Gale, soufflai-je.

Le doigt de Peeta figea un instant son mouvement sur l'arrête de mon nez avant de le reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Je n'osai ouvrir les yeux pour lire l'expression de son visage.

- Il doit beaucoup te manquer…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

- Non ! Enfin… l'ancien Gale me manque… L'ami avec qui j'allais chasser dans les bois lorsque nos vies à tous étaient beaucoup plus simples… Pas l'homme assoiffé de vengeance…

- Tu l'as aussi été, Katniss…

Il hésita.

- Tu as également été animée par cette soif de vengeance… Je… Je n'ai pas compris ta volonté d'exécuter Snow toi-même ou encore celle de voir les Hungers Games reconduit pour les enfants du Capitole… J'ai mis ça sur le compte de ton besoin de justice, de vengeance pour ce qui nous était arrivé… et à Prim aussi… Mais je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu aurais fait ces choix si tu n'avais pas été folle de douleur et j'ai eu très peur que tu les regrettes…

Prenait-il la défense de Gale ? Sérieusement ?

- Gale a fait des erreurs et des choses qu'il considérait comme un mal nécessaire mais peut-être ne les aurait-il pas faites s'il n'avait pas été également fou de douleur à l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour toi sous la dictature du Capitole.

- Mais Prim…

- Je crois que tu connais la véritable responsable de la mort de ta sœur… Je ne pense pas que ce drame puisse être imputable à Gale.

- Elle était une des personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde…

- Au même titre que Gale… Il n'aurait jamais touché un cheveu de Prim même si sa vie en avait dépendu, Katniss. Il savait à quel point elle était précieuse à tes yeux. Il est trop tard pour Prim mais Gale est encore là, lui. Peut-être est-il temps de le pardonner… Je suis persuadé que cela t'apporterait au moins un peu de paix avec toi-même…

Je ne dis rien car les larmes me montaient dans la gorge et je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant Peeta. Exposées par lui, les choses semblaient bien moins compliquées et je dus reconnaître une nouvelle fois à quel point Peeta était un être bon. Il n'avait aucune raison de défendre Gale qui avait été son rival, mais la justice et la gentillesse commandait chaque parole et chaque acte de ce garçon et je l'aimais d'autant plus pour ça.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et serrai ses doigts dans les miens. Quand je pu m'exprimer de nouveau d'une manière assurée, je dis :

- Au même titre que toi…

- Pardon ?

- Au même titre que toi… Tu es une des personnes que je chéris le plus.

Je gardai les yeux fermés de peur de rougir sous son regard. Je sentis qu'il portait ma main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser sur le dos.

- Merci, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais mais je m'en contentais car je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'espérais.

- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

J'hochai la tête et il m'aida à me remettre debout. Nous récupérâmes la bicyclette et la pauvre chèvre toujours attachée à un arbre. Nous reprîmes gentiment le chemin de la maison sans plus tenter aucune acrobatie sur roues. Après avoir présenté nos excuses au fils du boucher (qui les accepta de bonne grâce) pour avoir éraflé son engin diabolique, nous rentrâmes au village des vainqueurs, main dans la main.

Haymitch nous attendais sur le pas de ma porte, les mains sur les hanches comme un père attend des enfants qui ont trop tardé à rentrer. Sae devait être en train de servir le dîner. Il eut un regard bienveillant en remarquant nos mains liées mais son expression s'affola lorsqu'il vit mon visage.

- C'est juste une petite coupure, le rassurai-je.

- Je savais que cette histoire de bicyclette était une mauvaise idée, ronchonna-t-il en pointant son index vers Peeta qui haussa les épaules comme un ado arrogant devant son père.

Ces deux-là étaient donc de mèche. J'aurai dû être en colère qu'ils complotent dans mon dos mais un sentiment différent m'envahit. Un sentiment d'amour, comme celui qu'on porte à sa famille, à ses parents. Et c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient… Ma seule et unique famille. J'en aurai serré Haymitch dans mes bras s'il n'avait justement pas été Haymitch.

- Rentrons dîner, soupirai-je.

Haymitch nous devança dans la maison. Je retins Peeta par la main.

- Peeta, je voulais savoir…

J'hésitai. Parler de Delly maintenant était peut-être inapproprié. Je ne désirais ni le vexer ni lui faire penser que j'estimais avoir des droits quelconques sur sa vie privée.

- Oui ?

- Non, laisse tomber, ça n'a aucune importance. Allons dîner !

Je décidai d'avoir confiance en Peeta et en l'amour qu'il m'avait toujours porté, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai réussi à tirer mes propres sentiments au clair.

**A suivre…**

**Coucou encore merci pour vos encouragements. Ils sont très importants pour moi et j'espère que vous continuerez à me faire part de vos opinions… J'imagine que ce chapitre va susciter des réactions chez vous, surtout sur le passage qui concerne Gale. Vous imaginez bien que si je prends la peine de parler de lui, c'est qu'il va faire un petit retour… Dans le prochain chapitre, Delly débarque. Enfin, je crois car je ne l'ai pas encore écrit… Lol. Merci à tous ! **


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit était tombée, apportant enfin un peu de fraîcheur. Peeta et moi étions accoudés à la fenêtre ouverte du salon, regardant un Haymitch aviné traverser les pelouses pour rentrer chez lui à la lumière de la lune et éclatant de rire à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied dans un trou et trébuchait.

Le dîner avait été agréable et j'avais pris plaisir à manger pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La soupe de poisson de Sae et le pain frais de Peeta étaient excellents… et c'était simplement bon de se retrouver avec Peeta et Haymitch.

- Est-ce qu'il discute avec l'arrosoir ?

Nous réprimâmes un petit rire. Haymitch semblait en grande conversation avec mon arrosoir. Il le tenait à hauteur de son visage et lui parlait en tenant un doigt en l'air.

- Ça serait vraiment drôle si ce n'était pas si triste, souffla Peeta.

- Je n'aurai pas dû laisser Sae lui servir du vin…

Peeta haussa les épaules. Nous savions tous les deux que si Haymitch ne s'était pas soûlé au cours du repas, il l'aura fait plus tard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- C'est sa manière de gérer la situation, j' y a des jours où je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de meilleure solution. Heureusement, j'ai été dégoûtée de l'alcool.

- Certes, répondit Peeta en souriant.

Il se remémorait probablement ma seule et unique gueule de bois après l'annonce de l'Expiation.

- Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour t'en sortir si bien…

- J'ai été aidé, il y a eu des gens pour me soutenir… et d'autres qui m'ont donné envie de me lever le matin et de me battre pour eux, parce que je pense… enfin… j'espère avoir encore des choses à vivre avec eux…

- Haymitch n'a pas eu tant de chance…

- Non, pas que je saches… Mais toi, oui…

J'haussai les épaules. J'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir tout perdu et d'être si seule.

- Delly… Delly fait partie de ces personnes pour qui tu te bats…

Ça avait été compliqué mais j'avais enfin réussi à mettre cette conversation sur la table.

- Elle m'a apporté plus de soutien et d'aide que quiconque. Je lui dois beaucoup mais…

Peeta s'interrompit car Sae venait de pénétrer dans le salon. Je faillis lui hurler de sortir immédiatement mais l'occasion de tirer la question au clair avec Peeta était déjà passée. Elle fronça les sourcils de nous trouver tous les deux dans le noir, penchés à la fenêtre… La situation avait l'air un peu trop romantique à son goût.

- Katniss, ma journée est finie, je rentre chez moi… Peeta, il est certainement temps que tu fasses de même, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard perçant envers le jeune homme.

Je faillis éclater de rire. Nous avions presque été mariés ! Peeta avait annoncé sur une chaîne nationale de télévision qu'il m'avait mise enceinte ! Et Sae s'inquiétait de me laisser seule avec lui ? La preuve que cette vieille bourrique était loin d'être dupe…

- Assurément, répondit Peeta en se redressant droit comme un i.

Il fit mine de partir mais je le retins par la manche.

- Peeta va s'en aller, assurai-je. Bonne nuit, Sae.

Elle haussa les épaules et disparu derrière la porte.

- Elle est un peu vieux jeu, ce n'est rien…

- Vieux jeu ? C'est bien pire que ça ! Même ta mère ne m'as jamais envoyé un tel regard…

- Oh, je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Je crois bien m'être fait adresser quelques regards bien pires par ta mère à l'époque où nous étions soi-disant fiancés…

- Il faut dire qu'elle t'adorait, répondit-il sarcastique.

Malgré la pénombre, je vis que son expression était devenue triste. Je posai ma main sur son avant-bras.

- Excuse-moi, Peeta. Je ne voulais pas te peiner… C'était maladroit…

Il posa sa main par-dessus la mienne.

- Ce n'est rien… C'est juste que… ma relation avec ma mère a toujours été… catastrophique…

- Je n'imaginais pas que c'était si dramatique…

- Ca n'a plus beaucoup d'importance aujourd'hui…

- Raconte-moi !

- On s'est quitté fâché, nous avons eu des mots le matin de la moisson… J'ai cru que je pourrais arranger les choses lors de la dernière entrevue accordée à la famille des tributs mais il n'y en a pas eu… Je ne sais même pas si elle serait venue, en fait… Ensuite, je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de lui écrire et puis… Il était trop tard.

J'imaginais mal Peeta dire quelque chose de méchant ou de grossier à sa mère. Mais au cours des années écoulées, j'avais également constaté que madame Melark n'était pas un modèle de douceur et de tendresse, qu'elle pouvait se montrer dure voire violente et que, même adulte, Peeta avait souvent été brimé par elle.

- Qu'as-tu dit de si grave ?demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Peeta hésita et posa ses mains serrées en poings sur l'appui de fenêtre. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent dans la clarté lunaire.

- Ce n'était pas moi qui ai… Enfin si, j'ai dit des choses graves mais uniquement parce qu'elle t'avait…

- Critiquée ?

- Insultée, plutôt. Elle était piètre en relations humaines, mais elle a toujours su flairer les choses, les sentiments… Un peu comme un petit chien hargneux débusque le gibier… Depuis tout gosse, je me sentais mis à nu devant elle, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je ne parvenais jamais à lui mentir, elle flairait mes émotions comme un fauve la viande fraîche.

Il eut un petit rire désincarné. Dieu savait que Peeta était bon menteur.

- Ce matin-là, elle a compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, que j'étais prêt à me sacrifier pour que tu restes en vie et que si je n'étais pas tiré au sort, je me porterais volontaire. Elle l'a su directement à mon expression lorsque je suis rentré dans la cuisine. Elle m'a traité d'idiot, de crétin. Elle m'a dit que nous n'en reviendrons pas ensemble et que je n'avais rien à y gagner, que je devais t'oublier. Quelques objets m'ont volé à la tête. Et finalement, tout ce qu'elle répétait c'était « pas pour cette fille, pas pour cette fille ». Le problème n'était pas tant que je meure, mais que je meure pour toi, une racaille, une fille de la Veine.

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

- Elle a terminé en disant « Tu n'as jamais été qu'une source de déception et je préfère te voir mort plutôt qu'en train de pleurer cette catin », fin de citation. Et là, j'ai vidé mon sac. J'ai répondu que je n'attendais pas d'elle qu'elle comprenne que je t'aimais car elle n'avait jamais été capable d'amour, pas même envers mon père ou nous, ses propres enfants. Je suis parti, sans même claquer la porte tellement j'étais hagard de ma propre audace. Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'aurais dû immédiatement retourner lui présenter mes excuses.

- Je suis désolée…

C'était vrai, je me sentais terriblement coupable.

- Ne le sois pas. Je ne le suis pas, c'est bien ça le problème. Je pense encore sincèrement ce que je lui ai dit. Des excuses n'auraient servi qu'à apaiser ma conscience.

C'est là que je le vis pour la première fois. Le Peeta des mauvais jours et des mauvais moments, ce garçon à l'expression profondément triste et aux épaules basses. Celui qui malgré les apparences ne s'en tirait pas si bien. Sa détresse me pris ou dépourvu, car là ou lui savait si bien consoler et apporter du réconfort, je ne savais avoir que des gestes gourds et maladroits. Presque mécaniquement, je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et je me serrai contre lui. J'avais conscience d'être rigide comme une planche de bois car cela faisait des siècles que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans ses bras. Cette habitude que j'avais perdue revint vite pourtant lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer plus à lui. Je me coulais contre lui et mon corps retrouva ses marques contre le sien. Il me serrait presque à m'en rompre les os mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'en avais même besoin. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille pour murmurer :

- Le problème Peeta, c'est que tu n'es que bonté, gentillesse, générosité et douceur… et que ta mère n'a jamais bien compris ces choses-là…

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je sentis son sourire contre ma peau.

- Mon père disait la même chose…

Le mouvement de ses lèvres contre la peau fine de ma gorge me tordit l'estomac, mais pas d'une mauvaise manière.

- Ne me laisse pas seule cette nuit…

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir réussi à formuler cette demande mais je ne voulais pas le quitter. J'avais besoin de lui.

- D'accord… Mais Sae ?

- Au Diable Sae ! Allons chez toi, comme ça tu ne risqueras pas de la croiser demain matin… Elle pensera que je suis partie chasser.

- D'accord, répéta-t-il sans me lâcher pour autant.

Au bout d'un petit moment, nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre. Je laissai la maison sans même prendre la peine de verrouiller les portes et Peeta m'entraîna chez lui, dans sa chambre.

Sur le court trajet, un changement notable c'était produit. L'air semblait plus lourd et ma respiration plus difficile. Mes mains ne cessaient de chercher Peeta et les siennes semblaient partout sur moi. Tous les prétextes semblaient bons pour nous toucher, nous caresser… pas d'une manière érotique mais comme pour combler le manque que nous avions eu l'un de l'autre pendant des mois.

Une fois dans la pénombre de sa chambre, je m'écartais de lui mais il me ramena aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Reste auprès de moi…

- Toujours, répondis-je en passant mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête.

Nous nous déshabillâmes à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Nos bras, nos jambes, nos hanches et nos joues se frôlaient. Mon cœur s'emballaient à chaque fois qu'un contact entre nos peaux se produisaient. J'avais terriblement envie de plus. Un baiser à pleine bouche, peut-être même plus que ça… Néanmoins, je n'aurai jamais osé faire le premier pas.

Une fois en sous-vêtement, je réalisais que je n'avais rien emporté avec moi pour passer la nuit. J'attrapai un t-shirt de Peeta qui trainait au sol et je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge. J'allais passer le vêtement quand Peeta me le prit des mains. Surprise, je plaquai un bras contre mes seins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il me posa un baiser sur la joue avant de murmurer :

- Je voudrais te sentir contre moi…

- Mais…

Je fis un geste vers le t-shirt mais il le garda hors de ma portée.

- Vraiment tout contre moi… Peau à peau…

Était-ce le vin qu'il avait bu au dîner qui le rendait si audacieux ? J'en restais chamboulée. Cette demande me faisait ressentir des choses dans mon corps que je n'avais que très peu expérimentées… Cela me fit peur, et malgré l'envie, je me dégonflai.

- Je suis vraiment fatiguée…

- Je ne te demande rien d'autre que d'être contre toi…

Je déglutis difficilement et hochai la tête, incapable de lui dire non. Il laissa tomber le t-shirt sur le plancher. Je filais me cacher sous les draps et lorsqu'il me rejoint, je ne sus comment me positionner. D'habitude, il s'allongeait sur le dos, je venais me coller contre son côté, la tête sur son épaule et il enroulait son bras autour de moi mais cela impliquait que mes seins allaient être directement en contact avec sa peau…

Il s'allongea sur le dos… Apparemment, nous n'allions pas changer nos habitudes… Je me glissai contre lui, prenant soin de garder un bras contre ma poitrine. Mais lorsqu'il m'entoura de son bras et qu'il m'attira plus à lui, je fus obligée de glisser ce bras qui me protégeait sur le côté. Mes deux seins embrassèrent littéralement la peau de son torse. Je ressentis la chaleur de son corps partout sur les globes et les mamelons durcis. J'étouffai un petit gémissement et il me sembla qu'il en fit de même, mais j'étais trop confuse pour réellement m'en apercevoir. Je crois que je ressentis pour la première fois ce qu'on appelait communément de l'excitation.

J'aurai voulu qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, mais il n'en fit rien. Nous nous contentâmes de rester allongés l'un contre l'autre à demi-nus. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, contre les endroits les plus intimes de mon corps me donna une sensation de retrouvailles et de communion comme je n'en avais jamais connue mais c'était là tout ce que je souhaitais, le retrouver.

Cela se reproduisit la nuit d'après, et encore la nuit suivante, et toutes nuits qui suivirent. Nous nous déshabillions et nous nous glissions presque nus dans son lit. Il n'y avait pas de baisers, tout au plus une caresse malencontreuse comme lorsque j'avais effleuré le renflement de son sexe en changeant de position ou que sa main s'était perdue sur un de mes seins au cours de la nuit. Je faisais l'apprentissage du désir sexuel comme j'avais fait presque tous mes apprentissages en amour, au creux des bras de Peeta. Le désirer voulait-il dire que je l'aimais ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Et lui m'aimait-il toujours ?

Avant que je ne puisse prendre la résolution de tirer les choses au clair, le train du soir avait déposé Delly Cartwright et sa sœur sur le quai de la gare, brisant par la même occasion notre routine nocturne.

**A suivre…**

**Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je ne suis pas « OUT OF CHARACTER », je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir collé au plus près des personnages… J'avais prédit l'arrivée de Delly mais ce sera véritablement développé dans le chapitre suivant. Je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme de publication pour ne pas vous laisser en plan durant un mois et demi car c'est bientôt la saison des camps et toute ma vie est mise entre parenthèses à cette occasion. Je suis désolée pour les fautes que j'ai laissées dans le dernier chapitre, je ne me suis pas relue correctement, pour un prof c'est inadmissible, mais je dois dire que la relecture n'a jamais été mon fort et que je perçois mes coquilles toujours trop tard. Donnez-moi votre avis ! Merci **


	7. Chapter 7

- Hum. Hum, répondis-je d'une voix distraite à mon interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

Je calai le combiné du téléphone contre mon épaule et je me saisis de son socle pour pouvoir me rendre jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine et regarder quelle était la source de l'agitation que j'entendais à l'extérieur de la maison. Ce que je vis faillit me faire tomber l'appareil des mains.

- Miss Everdeen ?

La voix du Docteur Aurélius, mon psychiatre, tentait vainement de ramener mon attention sur notre conversation.

- Hin, hin. Je suis là.

- Miss Everdeen, avez-vous reçu mon paquet ?

Je jetai un œil distrait à la commode sur laquelle Sae entassait le courrier que je n'ouvrais jamais. Il y avait bien un paquet de taille moyenne en papier kraft.

- Moui.

- Bien ! Votre projet avance-t-il ?

- Euh…

Je dus faire un effort mental pour me rappeler quel était mon projet. Ah oui ! Ecrire un livre sur eux… Les morts.

- C'est-à-dire que…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens car le spectacle auquel j'assistai derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine m'hallucinait simplement.

- Docteur Aurélius, je vais devoir vous laisser !

- Mais…

Il n'eut le temps de protester, j'avais déjà raccroché.

Je me ruais à l'extérieur de la maison telle une furie. Je buttai violement sur Buttercup en sortant sur le perron et perdis l'équilibre. J'aurais pu me rétablir sans difficulté si le chat furieux ne m'avait sauté sur la cuisse gauche toutes griffes et dents dehors. Je m'étalais de tout mon long dans l'allée de graviers en tentant de chasser la bête. Je la saisis par la peau du cou et l'envoyai valdinguer sur la pelouse en la traitant de tous les noms.

- Katniss ! Ça va ?s'inquiéta Peeta en accourant vers moi.

Je faillis m'enfouir le visage dans le gravier et faire la morte. L'humiliation n'aurait pu être plus complète. Néanmoins, je roulai sur le dos et je m'assis pour masser mon genou douloureux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien que ce maudit chat qui veut ma mort ! M'exclamai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Buttercup feula dans ma direction comme pour me contredire.

- Disparais, vilaine bête, râlai-je en lui envoyant une poignée de gravier.

- Allons, ce pauvre chat ne t'as certainement pas vue sortir, c'est tout, dit une voix douce.

Delly. Là, ça y était : l'humiliation était vraiment totale.

Peeta m'offrit son aide pour me remettre sur mes pieds mais je l'ignorais. J'époussetais mon chemisier et mon pantalon miteux en comparaison à la jolie robe de Delly et je tentais de leur sourire.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! S'enthousiasma Delly en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Allait-elle me serrer dans ses bras ? Sérieusement ? Et bien, oui. Elle me serra contre elle et je lui tapotais maladroitement l'épaule.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps depuis que l'on s'est vu dans le treize !

Elle respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient organisés en mèches ordonnées et soyeuses. Ses grands yeux maquillés pétillaient. Son sourire était radieux. Sa robe colorée tombait parfaitement sur son corps aux jolies formes. Elle était belle et … adorable ! Tout ce que je n'étais pas. Je me rendis compte que je la dévisageais grossièrement et je m'empressais de balbutier une réponse polie.

- Tu t'installes comme je vois, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais neutre en donnant un coup de menton en direction du camion de déménagement stationné devant chez Peeta qui m'avait fait bondir hors de chez moi comme un diable sort de sa boîte.

- Hé oui ! Peeta m'a gentiment proposé de m'installer chez lui. N'est-il pas adorable ?

Le dit Peeta rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. L'idée de lui coller ma main sur le nez me traversa l'esprit. Il ne m'avait pas semblé qu'il rougissait lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de me glisser à moitié nue dans son lit…

- Il l'est, comme toujours, répondis-je alors que ma voix laissait penser tout le contraire.

- Delly et sa grande sœur, Poppy, sont arrivées par le train, hier soir, expliqua Peeta légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Ah, je n'en savais rien, mentis-je en lançant un regard perçant à Peeta.

Si, tu le savais très bien puisque tu n'es pas venue me rejoindre cette nuit, me répondaient ses yeux.

Haymitch m'avait prévenue de l'arrivée des sœurs Cartwright et je n'avais pas rejoint Peeta ne sachant ce que j'allais trouver chez lui. Je me voyais mal expliquer à Delly et Poppy que nous passions nos nuits ensembles (sans pyjama mais en toute amitié) ou pire, me glisser en douce dans la chambre de Peeta pour le trouver au lit avec Delly… Je doute qu'elle m'aurait fait une place et invitée à partager l'autre épaule de Peeta (après tout, il en avait deux) !

- Je pensais t'en avoir parlé, balbutia-t-il.

Je l'avais connu meilleur menteur. Un ange passa.

- Enchantée de t'avoir revue, Katniss, s'exclama finalement Delly. Excuse-nous mais nous devons vider le camion… Ce chauffeur du Capitole est très à cheval sur l'horaire…

- Du Capitole, répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Oui, avant de venir ici ma sœur et moi avons fait un détour par le Capitole pour acheter des meubles pour notre boutique. Nous allons les stocker dans le grenier de Peeta car pour l'instant ce n'est encore qu'une ruine.

- Une boutique ?

- De mode, à côté de l'ancienne boulangerie.

Je me rappelai la maison encore en ruine sur la place, à côté du magasin des parents de Peeta. Mon estomac se serra.

- Bien. Bonne soirée, alors.

Je tournai les talons sans ajouter un mot ni même leur proposer mon aide. Je rentrai chez moi et fonçai à la cuisine comme j'en étais sortie, furieuse. J'ouvris sans ménagement le tiroir à couverts et en sorti une paire de ciseaux fort aiguisés que je posai sur la table, juste sous le nez de Sae qui épluchait des carottes pour la soupe. Bien qu'habituée à mes gestes brusques, elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

- Il est temps que tu me coupes les cheveux, lui annonçai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard avant d'en jeter un second par la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait, Peeta, Delly et Poppy sortir toutes sortes de meubles du camion.

- Bien, dit Sae. Vas te laver les cheveux et descends-moi une serviette et un peigne.

Delly Cartwright avait gagné une bataille, mais elle n'avait pas gagné la guerre.

**A suivre…**

**Chapitre plus court et p-ê moins intéressant, mais chapitre nécessaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout… Le précédent ne vous a pas emballé apparemment vu le petit nombre de retour que j'ai eu… Je pensais qu'un rapprochement entre Katniss et Peeta susciterait plus d'enthousiasme. Mais bon, j'espère que vous vous manifester pour celui-ci et que vous continuez à me lire tout de même… Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'encourager, je suis contente que cela vous plaise tant. A venir : Katniss contre-attaque, lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai en sursaut, aussi violement que si j'étais tombée de mon lit. Il me fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser que j'étais en sécurité dans ma chambre et non plus dans une arène jonchée de cadavres aux traits familiers. J'avais la bouche sèche, la peau moite et la respiration rapide.

Je m'obligeai à respirer profondément et pris sur moi pour me calmer, « pense à quelque chose d'agréable » me répétai-je. L'image de Peeta s'imposa à moi, le souvenir tendre de ses bras, de sa peau et même de ses baisers me réconforta un instant… Et puis, l'idée qu'il était probablement lové contre le corps nu, gracile et avenant de Delly me brisa le cœur en moins d'une microseconde.

Je repoussai les couvertures dans lesquelles je m'étais empêtrée à cause de mon sommeil agité et je me tirai du lit. C'eut pu être une de ses journées où je ne le quittais pas, mais désormais, il y avait cette satanée chèvre dont je devais m'occuper.

Je faillis ne pas quitter mon pyjama ou encore me jeter sur le dos les premiers vêtements qui trainaient sans même prendre une douche, néanmoins le souvenir de Delly soignée, pimpante avec ses boucles impeccables et sa jolie robe me fit automatiquement changer d'avis.

Je pris une longue douche durant laquelle je pris soin de mes cheveux en leur appliquant un après-shampooing réparateur que Sae m'avait exhortée à acheter. Après m'être séchée, j'appliquai consciencieusement ma pommade pour les brûlures comme je le faisais depuis un mois déjà et je constatai avec plaisir dans le miroir que mes cicatrices n'étaient plus que de fines lignes à peines plus claires que le reste de ma peau. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements et je passai un long moment à trier dans ma garde-robe, les vêtements que je pouvais encore me permettre de mettre de ceux qui n'étaient plus que des loques. Je pris un soin tout spécial à ranger les tenues de Cinna et j'enfilai un pantalon ample en coton vert bouteille et un débardeur noir légèrement décolleté avec des bretelles tressées qu'il m'avait dessiné pour la tournée des districts. Je passai également des spartiates en cuir et je tressai mes cheveux en une tresse plus courte qu'à l'accoutumée vu que Sae avait dû raccourcir mes cheveux de vingt bons centimètres. Elle avait aussi pris l'initiative de me faire une frange qui m'arrivait au milieu du front et me donnait un petit air mystérieux, c'était une stratégie appréciable pour faire quelque chose de mes mèches trop courtes depuis qu'elles avaient été brûlées.

J'examinai le résultat dans la psyché. Ce n'était pas le débordement de couleur et de joie de Delly mais c'était féminin tout en restant « moi ».

Je descendis à la cuisine où Haymitch était attablé devant une assiette d'œufs au plat et deux grosses tranches de pain frais. Je jetai un œil dépité à la poêle vide sur la gazinière.

- C'était probablement MON petit-déjeuner, lui fis-je remarquer en guise de bonjour.

Il leva la tête vers moi et me jaugea du regard. Je me détournai de lui et cassai deux nouveaux œufs dans la poêle afin d'éviter ses yeux qui me scrutaient.

- Réaliser que tu avais de la concurrence ne t'as pas fait de tort… C'est que tu ressembles à quelque chose quand tu t'y efforces…

- Haymitch, ne me provoquez pas lorsque j'ai une poêle en main, je pourrais décider de vous l'abattre sur le crâne, répliquai-je avec calme.

Il eut un petit rire et continua d'engloutir ses œufs sans me faire plus aucune remarque.

Après le déjeuner, je vaquai à mes occupations quotidiennes : traite de la chèvre, arrosage du jardin, courses diverses et variées pour Sae au grand marché qui avait remplacé la Plaque. Lorsque je rentrai à la maison dans l'après-midi, Sae avait partagé le résultat de la traite journalière et me mit un pichet de lait entre les mains.

- Peeta a besoin de lait, vas lui porter cette cruche. En échange, il te donnera une miche de pain pour le repas de ce soir, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Avant que je puisse protester elle ajouta :

- Immédiatement, il fait chaud, le lait va tourner !

Je traversai le jardin en pestant et je me présentai à la porte arrière de la maison de Peeta. Elle était grande ouverte pour laisser l'air pénétrer dans la cuisine. Je faillis faire demi-tour quand je vis le tableau qui se dressait dans cette pièce. Delly en parfaite petite femme s'activait devant le fourneau tout en babillant et Peeta, souriant, l'écoutait assis à la table de la cuisine en posant des couleurs du bout de son pinceau sur une feuille de papier. Leur bonheur à être ensemble me gifla aussi sûrement que si l'un d'eux m'avait mis la main en plein visage.

- Katniss, s'écria Delly d'un ton enjoué en me remarquant.

Toute possibilité de fuite était désormais exclue. Je m'efforçai de lui sourire.

- Aah ! Du lait, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, s'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant du pichet. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Assieds-toi !

Peeta qui jusque-là me fixait avec de grands yeux dont je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer l'expression, poussa ses couleurs et ses feuilles à dessin pour me faire une place à table. Avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf », je me retrouvais assise à côté de lui, une tasse de thé fumante devant moi.

- J'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, dit Delly sur ce même ton enjoué qu'elle semblait constamment utiliser. Tu ne trouves pas que Katniss est superbe, Peeta ?

Peeta qui me regardait toujours avec insistance, sembla redescendre sur Terre.

- Quoi ? Ah oui ! Tu es… merveilleuse… Enfin ! Je veux dire… très jolie…

- Merci, répondis-je rouge de honte avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé pour me donner de la contenance.

Réalisant que c'était le premier mot que je prononçai depuis que j'étais entrée et ne voulant pas paraître grossière, j'ajoutai :

- Ce que tu prépares sent délicieusement bon, Delly.

- Merci ! C'est une recette de ma mère mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien… J'espère que ça sera bon… C'est la moindre des choses de cuisiner pour Peeta avec tout ce qu'il fait pour nous…

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, protesta Peeta en rougissant.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Delly en retournant à ce qui se passait dans ses casseroles.

- Sur quoi travailles-tu ?demandai-je à Peeta.

Je ne voulais pas réellement discuter avec lui mais j'étais persuadée qu'un silence pouvait en dire plus qu'une conversation, je ne préférai donc pas me taire.

Il mit devant moi les ébauches d'un dessin représentant un bâtiment ou plutôt deux… Le premier ressemblait à l'ancienne boulangerie des parents de Peeta, non en réalité c'était la boulangerie Mellark, et à côté il y avait une boutique à l'enseigne colorée dont je ne me souvenais pas.

- C'est la boulangerie de tes parents…

- Non, c'est ma future boulangerie. C'est un dessin pour l'architecte.

- Oh ! Tu vas reprendre l'affaire…

Il hocha la tête.

- Et donc, juste à côté c'est…

- … la future boutique de Delly, confirma Peeta.

Mon visage s'assombrit et pour masquer ma déception je vidais ma tasse d'une traite. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il faisait ce genre de projet ensemble…

- C'est bien ! C'est une bonne chose… Je suis heureuse pour toi, parvins-je à dire sans le penser.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et il chercha à décrypter si ce que je lui disais était sincère.

- Tu sembles bouleversée, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je vais bien ! Je suis heureuse pour toi, c'est tout.

Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il gobe mon mensonge. Il jeta un regard à Delly comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était occupée à autre chose et il posa sa main sur ma cuisse par-dessous la table.

- Katniss, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, murmura-t-il.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, chuchotai-je en me levant d'un bon comme brûlée par le contact de sa main sur ma jambe.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte en remerciant Delly pour la tasse de thé, elle fut surprise de me voir partir si vite, étrangère qu'elle était à notre mini-drame. Je traversai le jardin plus vite que jamais.

- Où est la miche de pain ?demanda Sae en me voyant arriver.

J'haussai les épaules. Je l'avais complétement oubliée et il n'était pas question que je retourne la chercher.

Je filai dans ma chambre sous le regard étonné de Sae. Une fois sur mon lit, je fondis en larmes. Larmes qui redoublèrent lorsque je réalisais que j'avais désormais la preuve de mon amour pour Peeta, celle que j'avais tant attendue et tant cherché : un chagrin d'amour.

**A suivre…**

**Merci mille fois pour vos reviews si sympas ! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes… J'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas si contente…**

**Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Je n'ai pas encore définis exactement où j'arrêterai l'histoire mais je ne compte pas combler les 15 années entre la fin et le prologue. Néanmoins, je n'exclus pas de faire quelques « bonus » comme je l'avais fait pour **_**Addiction**_**. **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'étais finalement mise à écrire. Le docteur Aurélius pensait que mettre par écrit mes souvenirs me permettrait d'être moins hantée par eux. Et dans un sens, il avait raison, mes cauchemars n'avaient pas disparus mais ils étaient moins fréquents, moins violents comme si l'écriture m'avait permis de me purger de toute l'horreur et la violence qui m'habitaient.

Néanmoins, ce ne sont pas les conseils du docteur qui m'avaient décidée à écrire, mais ma mémoire qui commençait à être moins précise. L'air de rien, le temps filait et près d'une année s'était écoulée depuis la dernière moisson, deux depuis mes premiers jeux, les détails commençaient à m'échapper, les couleurs, les sons, les visages se faisaient flous. Oublier me faisait peur plus que tout, car c'était les événements de ces deux dernières années qui définissaient qui j'étais.

Un après-midi, je m'étais endormie, allongée dans l'herbe du jardin, j'avais rêvé de Prim. Pas un de ces cauchemars sanglants et cruels qui m'emplissaient de terreur, mais un rêve doux et beau. Ma sœur était au jardin, elle se baladait dans les allées, le bas de sa robe voletant autour de ses mollets et s'accrochant parfois à l'épine d'un rosier. Je ne la voyais que de dos, les rayons du soleil accrochaient ses mèches blondes, néanmoins j'entendais son rire. Je trottinai derrière elle, tentant en vain de la rattraper, mais à chaque fois elle m'échappait. Je m'étais réveillée avant d'avoir pu l'apercevoir de face.

Une fois éveillée, j'avais tenté de me rappeler les traits de son visage, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le son de sa voix… Mais tout était confus, comme si une brume enveloppait son souvenir. Une peur panique m'avait envahie, oublier Prim me terrorisait. Alors comme remède contre l'oubli, je m'étais emparée du grand cahier envoyé par le docteur Aurélius et je m'étais mise à écrire, à noircir des pages et des pages de détails la concernant.

J'avais débuté avec Prim, puis j'avais écrit à propos de Rue, de Finnick, de Cinna et de tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie au cours des jeux ou de la rébellion. De tous ceux qui avaient fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Paradoxalement, évoquez tous ces souvenirs douloureux, me plonger dans l'écriture m'aidait à garder pied à chaque fois que je pensais à Peeta et Delly mais ça ne m'aidait pas à mieux me souvenir du visage de Prim. Et cela me désolait plus que tout.

J'évitai Peeta depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne savais plus exactement comment me comporter avec lui et je me sentais perdue. Je savais juste que j'aurai énormément de difficulté à me montrer heureuse pour lui et je n'avais pas le cœur de gâcher avec ma mauvaise humeur ce bonheur tout nouveau qu'il méritait plus que quiconque.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter définitivement. Un jour que j'écrivais à demi-allongée sur le transat de ma terrasse, il débarqua la main droite emballée dans un torchon humide et une grimace de douleur collée sur les lèvres. Je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'eus pas le cœur de trouver une excuse pour me débarrasser de lui.

- Peeta ! Ça ne va pas ?

- J'ai besoin de tes talents de guérisseuse…

Il ouvrit le torchon pour me montrer la paume de sa main gauche dont la peau était rougie et gonflée. Je grimaçai, une brûlure.

- Je me suis brûlé en sortant le pain du four, expliqua-t-il.

Depuis que j'avais été gravement brûlée, je n'acceptais plus d'être en contact avec la moindre source de chaleur. Même allumer la gazinière me donnait des angoisses. Et si au début, Sae n'avait pas été là, j'aurai été condamnée à manger uniquement de la viande et des légumes crus. Je ne comprenais pas comment Peeta pouvait encore s'approcher d'un four. Je pris sa main et l'observai un instant.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, déclarai-je. Tu n'as pas besoin de mes maigres talents de guérisseuse…

Je vis une moue peinée passer sur sa bouche.

- … mais je vais t'arranger ça, ajoutai-je.

Je le soupçonnai de venir se faire soigner auprès de moi afin d'avoir un prétexte pour me parler (il devait probablement en savoir autant que moi sur les brûlures) néanmoins je n'avais pas le cœur de le repousser trop durement.

De sa main valide, il m'aida à me relever du transat, mais une fois que je fus sur mes deux pieds, il ne me lâcha pas. Il glissa ses doigts entre les miens alors que je l'entraînais à la cuisine. Nous nous étions tenu la main bien des fois, mais aucune ne m'avait mise si mal à l'aise. Je sentais comme le regard réprobateur de Delly me brûler la nuque, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce geste n'était pas correct.

Je fis couler de l'eau glacée dans l'évier et je lui ordonnai d'y tremper sa main tandis que je m'éclipsai à l'étage pour aller chercher la pharmacie mais surtout pour reprendre mes esprits, j'étais plus pommée que jamais. Pourquoi Peeta agissait-il si familièrement ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé cette trop grande intimité s'installer entre nous durant plusieurs semaines s'il savait pertinemment que Delly allait le rejoindre ? L'aimait-il ? Se jouait-il de mes sentiments ? Je pouvais imaginer Peeta tromper ou blesser qui que ce soit intentionnellement…

Je le retrouvai à la cuisine, la main sous l'eau, attendant sagement que je m'occupe de lui.

- Tu dois laisser ta main 10 minutes sous l'eau… Ça ira déjà mieux après ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire, répondit-il.

- Mais je n'étais pas inquiète le moins du monde, je sais que tu es un dur, me moquai-je en lui pinçant la joue.

C'était bien vrai, il avait toujours subi la médecine précaire que je lui avais administrée sans broncher, ou presque.

- Je t'ai connue plus compatissante, soupira-t-il avec une fausse nostalgie dans la voix.

- Je t'ai connu en bien moins bon état…

- Oui ! A l'époque, j'avais deux jambes … et on sait ce qu'il est arrivé à la deuxième après que je sois passé entre tes mains, badina-t-il.

- Ingrat ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, m'exclamai-je en lui frappant l'épaule.

- C'est ce qu'on dit… J'espère juste que je ne devrais pas me faire amputer de cette main !

- Il y a des jours où je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser te débrouiller avec cette infection du sang, pour les remerciements que j'ai…

Je sorti sa main de l'eau et la séchai précautionneusement, je passai de la pommade pour les brûlures sur la paume avant de la bander avec un morceau de gaze.

- Voilà ! Si ça s'infecte, reviens me voir, j'ai un bon couteau !

Il rit de bon cœur avant de se rapprocher de moi et de murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Il fut un temps où j'aurai eu droit à un baiser pour aider à la guérison…

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Ca c'était avant. Les temps ont changé, marmonnai-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

- J'aurais tenté ma chance, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que Delly apprécierait cela…

- Et pourquoi ?

Il ne semblait pas me suivre. Et d'ailleurs, je ne le suivais pas non plus… Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il faisait ?

- Je n'aimerais probablement pas que … tu … flirtes avec une autre fille si j'étais à sa place…

Je n'avais probablement jamais été aussi rouge et embarrassée de toute ma vie.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que Delly en pince pour moi ?demanda-t-il incrédule.

Je le regardai effarée, réalisant l'ampleur de ma méprise. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de retirer cette parole malheureuse et de sauver mon honneur. Hélas, Peeta était plus rapide que moi…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu as cru qu'elle et moi nous… nous étions en coupe, jubila-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, protestai-je.

- Bien sûr que si !

Je ne savais pas ce qui me mettait le plus en rogne : le fait de m'être faite piéger par Haymitch ou le visage triomphant de Peeta ?

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais c'est entièrement la faute d'Haymitch, il a laissé entendre qu'elle et toi... Sans ses allusions, je n'aurai jamais pensé que…

J'étais à cours de mots… J'allais massacrer Haymitch !

- Ca explique tout : ta mauvaise humeur permanente, ton attitude à peine polie envers Delly, le fait que tu aies déserté mon lit ou que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis quelques jours… Tu es jalouse !

Il semblait au bord de l'euphorie.

- Non !

- Si… On dirait bien qu'après toutes ces années, j'ai enfin touché le cœur de glace de Katniss Everdeen !

- Absolument pas ! Tu as bien le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je m'en tamponne, répliquai-je.

- OK. On va dire que tu es actuellement bien trop en colère contre Haymitch et toi-même pour pouvoir m'avouer tes sentiments, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis super patient ! Je vais donc rentrer chez moi…

- C'est ça, fais donc !

Il se rapprocha de moi et glissa sa main sur ma nuque, je crus un instant qu'il allait m'embrasser mais ses lèvres se posèrent finalement sur ma tempe.

- N'abîme pas trop Haymitch, dit-il en quittant la cuisine.

- N'y compte pas !

Avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise, honteuse et furieuse, pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je décidai finalement qu'hurler un peu sur Haymitch serait certainement inutile mais parfaitement défoulant.

Ce soir-là, c'est toujours en colère que je me glissais en sous-vêtements dans mon lit. Je tentai de me détendre et de faire le vide dans mon esprit quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'hésitai à inviter Peeta à entrer.

- Entre, dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Tu devrais fermer ta porte d'entrée, ce n'est pas très prudent, dit-il en se glissant dans ma chambre.

- Tu as raison, n'importe quel malade pourrait essayer de se glisser dans mon lit…

- C'est clair, rit-il doucement en se déshabillant.

Je le regardai quitter sa chemise et son pantalon dans la pénombre. J'observai son corps presque nu, ses muscles dessinés, le jeu de la clarté lunaire sur sa peau. Il était beau.

- Je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie de parler, dis-je.

Mon orgueil était encore trop blessé pour avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi. Allez, cesse de faire ta tête de mule et viens là…

Il m'attira à lui et m'entoura de ses bras. Je soupirai de bonheur. Il posa un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Bonne nuit, chérie.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Retour à la case départ…

**A suivre…**

**Mon petit doigt me dit que vous allez aimer ce chapitre… Dites-moi quoi…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le rebond de son corps sur mon matelas m'éveilla en sursaut. A cause d'un vieux reflex, ma main chercha machinalement mon arc.

- Doucement, ce n'est que moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Je le voyais mal dans la demi-clarté du petit jour mais l'odeur omniprésente de pain frais et de cannelle suffit à calmer l'affolement de mon cœur.

- Tu as besoin d'une douche, grognai-je en distinguant les traces blanches de farine qui couvrait son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

En guise de réponse, il approcha son visage plus près et frotta sa joue contre la mienne.

- Voilà, comme ça, on est deux.

Je ris doucement.

- Viens-là, sois gentille, je suis épuisé, chuchota-t-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

J'allais m'y lover. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, le contact de sa chemise enfarinée me dérangea. Je voulais sa peau, j'attendais le moment d'être contre lui depuis qu'il m'avait quittée un peu après minuit pour aller boulanger. Mes doigts déboutonnèrent maladroitement le vêtement, ensuite j'en écartais les pans pour les laisser courir sur son torse et son ventre nus. J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou pour inspirer l'odeur de sa peau mélangée à celle du feu de bois et d'une pointe de cannelle. Un soupire de plaisir s'échappa simultanément de nos lèvres.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Aux alentours de 5 heures du matin, répondit-il la voix lasse.

Dans un peu moins de deux heures, il se relèverait, et après une douche rapide, il irait vendre le pain qu'il avait cuit la nuit durant comme il l'avait fait chaque jour depuis qu'il avait rouvert la boulangerie de ses parents. C'est à peine si je le croisai depuis ces trois dernières semaines et si nous n'avions pas partagé le même lit pour les brèves heures de sommeil qu'il s'accordait, j'en aurais été réduite à aller acheter mon pain pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole.

Il y avait pourtant de nombreux mots que j'aurai souhaité lui dire… Peeta me connaissait mieux que personne et il n'avait donc jamais essayé de forcer mes confidences. De mon côté, j'avais bien des difficultés à réunir le courage nécessaire pour lui parler de ce que je ressentais et les brefs moments que nous partagions n'étaient propices à aucune forme de confession.

Nous étions réellement revenus à la case départ de notre relation ambigüe. Notre plus grand problème étant que je n'arrivai à prendre aucune initiative et que de son côté Peeta ne semblait vouloir en prendre aucune.

- Tu travailles trop. Tu vas te rendre malade, dis-je dans une tentative maladroite de lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de sa présence plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Je sentis sa respiration se bloquer. Il avait compris. Même après plusieurs mois de séparation et dans les pires moments de la rébellion, je n'avais jamais réussi à lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué.

- Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à faire tourner la boulangerie, promit-il.

Sa bouche chercha la mienne. Je priais de toute mon âme pour qu'il fasse un pas vers moi, mais ses lèvres ne firent qu'effleurer les miennes, comme par erreur, avant de se poser au coin de ma bouche et de se détourner. Il m'aurait suffi de tourner légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser, mais je n'en avais rien fait. Je l'avais pourtant embrassé des dizaines de fois, mais le faire ici, dans mon lit, c'était m'offrir à lui, c'était lui dire que je l'aimais avec sincérité et sans la protection que m'avait toujours offerte notre comédie amoureuse.

Un moment passa où je ne pus me rendormir, obsédée par l'idée de l'embrasser. Agacée de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil, je redressai légèrement la tête et dans un élan de courage, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne. C'était délicat et délicieux. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes contre les miennes. Il n'eut aucune réaction. J'écoutais sa respiration régulière, la bouche toujours posée sur la sienne. Exténué, il s'était endormi. Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, dépitée.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, la place à côté de moi dans le lit était froide depuis longtemps. Seul le linge sale dans le panier de la salle de bain témoignait du passage de Peeta ici cette nuit. Je me surpris à respirer l'odeur de sa chemise avant de la reposer brutalement dans le panier. Je devenais ridicule. Je passai sous la douche en me traitant d'idiote.

Sur la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante préparée par Sae m'attendait à côté de deux petits pains au fromage emballés dans du papier kraft. Je les déballais et je m'apprêtais à les beurrer quand quelques mots écrits sur le papier attirèrent mon attention « Toi aussi, tu me manques. P. » Peeta avait donc compris ma déclaration maladroite de cette nuit. Je rougis malgré moi et je cachais le papier dans la poche de ma robe avant que Sae qui était au jardin ne revienne.

- Il faut traire la chèvre et les fraises seront gâtées si on ne les cueille pas rapidement, m'annonça-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

- Bien, répondis-je trop perturbée pour protester.

- J'ai croisé Peeta ce matin…

Sa phrase sonnait comme une accusation.

- Ah, oui ?

Je feignis l'innocence et bu une gorgée de café pour me donner de la contenance.

- Il a dit qu'il ferait des tartes avec les fraises si tu lui apportais…

- Parfait !

Je quittais la pièce avant qu'elle ne se lance dans une diatribe contre la présence de Peeta dans mon lit. Je sentais que cela la chatouillait de me dire sa façon de penser sur nos activités nocturnes.

OoOoOoO

Je poussais la porte de la boulangerie. Malgré l'annonce du carillon signalant la présence d'un client, la boutique était vide.

- Peeta ?

Aucune réponse.

Je posai le panier de fraises sur le comptoir et me dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique et l'atelier.

- Peeta, tu es là ?

Je m'engageai à tâtons dans la pénombre de l'arrière-boutique. Un sentiment de panique s'empara peu à peu de moi. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Peeta d'abandonner sa boutique sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Mon pied butta sur une forme molle et je poussai un cri d'effroi.

- Humph, protesta une voix pâteuse.

- Peeta ?!

- Katniss ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je… Je crois que je me suis … endormi…

Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre désormais et je le distinguais mieux, allongé sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur un sac de farine.

- Je voulais juste me reposer quelques minutes, je pensais que le carillon me réveillerai, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire tourner la boulangerie seul, c'est trop fatiguant, tu dors à peine quelques heures par nuit !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! J'ai besoin de ça, Katniss ! C'est ma manière d'aller de l'avant !

Je sentais de la colère dans sa voix et je ne souhaitais pas me disputer avec lui, je choisis donc de ne pas en dire plus. Il se remit debout et épousseta son pantalon.

- J'y retourne, excuse-moi, dit-il en me contournant.

Je le retins par le poignet. Il ne se dégagea pas.

- Donne-moi ton tablier.

- Pardon ?

- Donne-moi ton tablier. Tu as besoin d'aide, je vais t'aider…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tenir la boutique soit un job pour toi…

- Pourquoi pas ? Je peux être la plus charmante des vendeuses, dis-je en entourant sa taille de mes bras pour dénouer son tablier dans son dos.

- Oui, tu es charmante… quand tu t'en donnes la peine, répondit-il.

Je décidai de prendre sa remarque avec humour car je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour me montrer charmante, répliquai-je en tirant sur le tissu de ma robe pour qu'elle soit plus décolletée.

Sa salive se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son regard plongeait dans le col de ma robe. Il sembla avoir quelques difficultés à trouver ses mots. Bien fait, œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

- Vu sous cet angle, c'est convainquant…

- Laisse-toi convaincre, tu tombes de sommeil. Je saurai très bien tenir la boutique…

- Et faire fuir tous mes clients ?

Je tirai un peu plus le col de ma robe.

- OK ! Ne sois pas trop charmante, non plus…

Il posa ses mains sur ma poitrine et fit remonter le tissu de ma robe pour que mon décolleté redevienne décent.

- Hé, protestai-je en lui mettant une claque sur la main. Mes arguments commerciaux !

- Psss ! Tu ne risques pas de convaincre les ménagères avec ça!

Il me prit son tablier des mains et l'entoura de ses bras pour le nouer autour de mes hanches. Je sentis ses mains s'attarder sur mes fesses après avoir fait le nœud.

- Monsieur, on regarde mais on ne touche pas !

Ma voix était étrangement rauque et j'avais bien du mal à ne pas être troublée.

- Mademoiselle, c'est ce qu'on gagne à jouer les allumeuses.

Bien, je l'avais troublé et il me le faisait payer… Voulait-il vraiment jouer à ce jeu-là?

Il me poussa dans la boutique et m'expliqua le B-A-BA.

- Je ne réalise pas que je suis en train de faire ça, dit-il sur le pas de porte, prêt à partir.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si… C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas tenir la boutique…

- J'ai fait pire pour toi… Et puis, c'est ce qu'on fait, non ? S'entraider…

- C'est vrai, merci.

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi.

« S'il se penche pour t'embrasser sur la joue, détourne la tête et embrasse-le » pensais-je.

Il se redressa.

- A ce soir ?

- Oui, à ce soir. Repose-toi bien…

Il partit. Je me fustigeais de ne pas m'être penchée vers lui également, mais le défilé des clientes auxquelles j'avais promis de sourire m'empêcha de ruminer en pensant à cette chance de plus que j'avais laissée passer.

**Fin**

**Bon allez, quelques excuses pour commencer… Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi des vacances, mais c'était à prévoir. Comme chaque année, pas une seconde à moi, j'ai mené une vie de folle mais j'ai vécu 2000 trucs extraordinaires… Je crois que j'ai appris quelques trucs sur moi-même aussi durant ces deux mois… Impossible de vous écrire quoi que ce soit car c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de dormir, et à la rentrée, il a fallu retrouver du travail, préparer les nouvelles leçons, pour les nouvelles classes, de la pure folie aussi, si vous voulez mon opinion. Me revoilà, heureuse et épanouie comme j'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais été… Ce qui est super positif car j'ai plein d'idées et j'ai eu un max de temps pour mûrir cette histoire et je crois que cela va vous plaire… Merci de votre patience et dites-moi si elle en valut la peine… Perso, je pense que oui… **


	11. Chapter 11

Je pris soin d'éteindre toutes lumières et de tourner deux fois la clé dans la serrure avant de quitter la boulangerie. Au dehors, la place baignait dans la lumière rose du soleil couchant, l'air embaumait cette odeur particulière propre à la fin de l'été, c'eut été une belle journée à passer en forêt.

En d'autres temps, qui me semblaient parfois immémoriaux, il aurait été hors de question que je m'enferme dans une boutique par un si beau jour. Encore une des nombreuses preuves que notre monde avait changé…

- Katniss ?

Delly se tenait sur le seuil de sa propre boutique, visiblement étonnée de me voir sortir de celle de Peeta.

- C'est toi qui tenait la boulangerie ?

- Provisoirement, Peeta avait vraiment besoin de repos…

- Ne m'en parle pas, cela fait des semaines que je le supplie de prendre quelqu'un pour l'aider. On ne le voit même plus chez lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne rentre même pas pour dormir…

Je rougis malgré moi, car je savais très bien où Peeta rentrait lorsqu'il s'accordait quelques heures de sommeil. Elle remarqua mes joues rouges et sourit doucement.

- Oh, je vois… On dirait qu'il rentre tout de même, dit-elle en fermant à double tour la porte de son magasin.

- Hum, oui, répondis-je simplement.

- Nous rentrons ensemble ?

J'hochai la tête et nous mîmes en route vers le village des vainqueurs. Nous marchions lentement.

- C'est une bonne chose, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous deux.

Je pris une longue inspiration avant de répondre. J'eus premièrement l'envie d'écarter le sujet mais j'avais définitivement besoin de parler de mes sentiments… Delly n'avait jamais été mon amie, mais elle était bienveillante et Peeta lui portait sa confiance.

- Tu sais… Il n'y a pas vraiment de « nous deux »… C'est compliqué. En fait, c'est surtout moi qui suis compliquée.

- Je ne comprends pas… Vous passez la nuit ensemble mais…

Elle semblait déconcertée.

- Nous dormons, précisai-je. Comment dire… C'est une manière de gérer les cauchemars, c'est rassurant.

- Uniquement ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout est à deux doigts de basculer entre nous et puis… Rien.

- Et tu en as envie ? Je veux dire… que votre situation … « bascule »…

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- J'ai envie de lui, si c'est ce que tu me demandes…

- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je soupirai.

- J'en ai l'impression… Mais je n'ai jamais connu ça… et je n'y connais rien… Je me sens tellement perdue, mes sentiments sont tellement embrouillés entre présent et passé. Et j'ai peur… Nous avons déjà tellement souffert, j'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal encore si je me trompe…

- Tu sais quand je te regarde, je ne doute pas que tu l'aimes ou que tu l'aies aimé. Sois honnête envers toi-même, Katniss… Tu as été prête à sacrifier ta vie pour lui. On ne sacrifie pas sa vie simplement parce qu'on se sent redevable… S'il te faut une preuve, ne garde que celle-là.

Je restais songeuse.

- Et celle de ta jalousie quand tu m'as vue m'installer chez lui, c'était une très belle preuve d'amour également…

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Mais le souvenir de ce sentiment brûlant me revint nettement en mémoire.

- Excuse-moi, je t'en prie… J'ai été assez stupide pour me laisser manipuler par Haymitch…

- Aucun problème, vraiment.

Cette fille était une d'une gentillesse infinie.

- Je peux te poser une dernière question, Katniss ?

Nous étions arrivées devant chez moi.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu doutes que Peeta t'aie aimé sincèrement ?

J'y réfléchis honnêtement et je fis mentalement la liste de tous les actes qui m'avaient prouvé qu'il m'aimait. C'était presque étourdissant.

- Non, répondis-je émue.

- Dis-toi que rien n'as changé aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire… Cette manière dont il te regarde ! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'un homme me regarde un jour comme ça…

- Depuis qu'il est rentré, il n'a même jamais essayé de m'embrasser…

Delly haussa les épaules.

- Mais sait-il que tu l'aimes ? Il attend probablement un signe de ta part…

- Une preuve d'amour ?

- En quelque sorte… Tout le monde a besoin d'encouragement…

Tout cela me laissait perplexe.

- Bon, je te laisse... Mais réfléchis-y, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Delly ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Oui ?

- Merci, dis-je avec un sourire franc.

- De rien. A bientôt.

Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de me diriger vers le perron de ma propre maison. Je restai un instant sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée, hésitante quant à ce que j'allais trouver derrière cette porte et sur la manière dont j'allais y faire face…

Lorsque je l'ouvris, Buttercup fila entre mes jambes. Il faisait sombre dans le couloir à cause de la nuit tombante, je distinguais des taches blanches sur le parquet qui n'étaient en réalité rien d'autre que le courrier du jour. Je le ramassai et le posai sur la commode avec le reste de ma correspondance qui s'entassait depuis des semaines. Je me rappelai qu'il y avait une enveloppe qui provenait de ma mère et une lettre d'aspect officiel qu'il fallait que j'ouvre. Demain.

J'appelai doucement Peeta, pas assez fort pour l'éveiller, juste au cas où il serait debout. Je ne reçus aucune réponse. Je restai au bas de l'escalier quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire. Les conseils de Delly avaient fait surgir mille mots que j'avais au bord des lèvres mais que je me savais incapable de lui dire.

Je me décidai à aller vérifier qu'il allait bien. Je m'engageai dans l'escalier, dans le noir, la tête bouillonnante de mille pensées à son sujet. Je montai lentement, reprenant ma respiration à chaque marche, pas que ce fut un effort, mais quelque chose semblait peser sur ma poitrine.

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de ma chambre. La vision me laissa sans voix. Les dernières lueurs du jour qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre venaient éclairer sa peau nue aussi blanche que le drap de coton entortillé autour de ses hanches. Sur le ventre, la joue appuyée sur son avant-bras, il dormait tel un enfant. Si ce n'avait été sa jambe artificielle que je devinais sous le drap, l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était toujours le garçon de seize ans dont j'évitais le regard au lycée.

Peeta était paisible et, je me demandais un instant, si j'étais pour quelque chose dans cette paix intérieure qu'il semblait avoir trouvée. Je m'assis au bord du lit et, bien que je ne voulusse pas l'éveiller, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser courir mes doigts sur son dos, du creux de ses reins à sa nuque, et ensuite sur sa joue. Le contact de sa peau douce m'émeut pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je retirai ma main et détournai le regard.

- Katniss ?

Sa voix était rauque, mal éveillée.

- Dors, ce n'est que moi, dis-je en tentant de masquer le tremblement de ma voix.

Il s'assit dos à la tête de lit et sa main caressa mon genou comme pour s'assurer de ma présence.

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, insistai-je en caressant sa joue.

Il appuya son visage dans ma main comme pour me dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, mais qu'il avait besoin de moi.

« Encourage-le », me rappelai-je.

Au prix de gestes que je ne croyais pas pouvoir faire, je me rapprochai et l'enlaçai. Je sentais sa respiration régulière, encore ensommeillée, projeter doucement son torse contre ma poitrine. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et son visage était enfui dans mes cheveux, son corps presque nu était lascif entre mes bras.

- Tout va bien ?murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Tout va pour le mieux. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles bizarre… Je te sens tremblante contre moi…

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue mais tout mon corps tremblait d'appréhension à l'idée de me confier à lui. Alors, pour me rassurer, je l'enlaçai plus fort, je laissai mes mains caresser son dos et ses cheveux. Il soupira de plaisir contre ma gorge.

- Reste avec moi, chuchota-t-il contre la peau de mon cou.

- Toujours, promis-je.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que d'une main, il déboutonnait ma robe. Je réalisai soudain qu'il faisait ça naturellement, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Et c'était également le cas pour beaucoup d'autres gestes de ce genre qu'il semblait accomplir avec facilité et qui me coûtait de gros efforts. Je me rendis compte alors que Peeta avait de l'expérience avec ce genre de proximité, et cela me rassura, car si je ne savais pas où nous allions, lui semblait le savoir.

Ma robe glissa sur le parquet et ses doigts cherchèrent l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Il la dégrafa et fit glisser les bretelles sur mes épaules. Un rire m'échappa.

- C'est déconcertant, murmurai-je pour m'expliquer.

- Quoi ?

- La facilité avec laquelle tu fais ça… J'ai l'impression que chaque geste envers toi me coûte… Et toi, tu me déshabille comme si c'était naturel…

- C'est naturel, plaisanta-t-il en envoyant mon soutien-gorge rejoindre ma robe, car je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois dans mes rêves.

Mon cœur manqua un ou plusieurs battements, je ne sais plus.

- Vraiment ?parvins-je à dire. Bien, ils devaient être très… précis…

- Assez, en effet, rit-il. Je peux te montrer à quel point, si tu le souhaites…

Il plaisantait. Il ne s'était passé jusqu'ici rien de plus que ce qu'il se passait toutes les nuits. Mais ma réponse pouvait tout changer. Il me tendait la perche que j'attendais désespérément. Je ne voulais plus laisser passer ma chance.

- D'accord. Montre-moi, dis-je d'une voix tremblante en me serrant contre lui, laissant ma peau nue embrasser la sienne.

Il s'était figé. Ses mains s'emparèrent de mes hanches et il me repoussa de manière à pouvoir voir mon visage, mais je baissai obstinément la tête.

- OK, Katniss... J'ai besoin de savoir…

Sa voix à lui aussi tremblait.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est un jeu ou…

- Non. Je ne joue pas, coupai-je le souffle étrangement court.

- Bien, souffla-t-il tandis que ses mains prenaient mon visage en coupe pour l'attirer vers le sien.

Il marqua une pause comme pour réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Alors, généralement ce rêve commence plutôt comme ça…

Enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ce fut bref, presque insaisissable, tellement court que je me demandai s'il l'avait vraiment fait.

- C'est… un bon début, bafouillai-je.

- C'est encore mieux, ensuite, promit-il en m'attirant à lui.

Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur les cuisses de Peeta. Il glissa sa main sur ma nuque pour approcher mon visage du sien. Cette fois sa bouche s'attarda sur la mienne, chaude, sensuelle. Ce baiser ressemblait aux anciens, à ceux qui m'avaient donné envie d'en recevoir des centaines d'autres. Sa main libre se baladait sur mon ventre, puis remontait doucement sur mon buste, entre mes seins, avant de redescendre. J'avais subitement chaud, terriblement chaud, d'une chaleur que je n'avais connue qu'avec lui.

Sa langue quitta la mienne, me laissant, étourdie, reprendre ma respiration. Mes doigts cherchèrent le rebord de la tête de lit afin de m'y accrocher.

- Pas mal, non ?se moqua-t-il gentiment voyant que j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

- Hum, hum.

Il m'entraîna dans une nouveau baiser avant de quitter ma bouche pour promener ses lèvres jusqu'à la base de mon cou.

- Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?soupirai-je.

Je le sentis soudainement hésitant.

- Ne sois pas trop pressée…

- Montre-moi, insistai-je.

Il se remit à suçoter la peau à la base de mon cou, ce qui me rendit littéralement folle tandis que sa main remontait sur mes côtes pour se poser sur mon sein. Je sentis mon cœur atteindre un rythme incroyable. Ses doigts tournoyaient autour de mon téton alors que sa bouche descendait doucement sur le haut de ma poitrine.

- Peeta…

Son prénom tomba de mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Il s'interrompit, la bouche juste à hauteur de l'arrondi de mon sein comme attendant mon assentiment. Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager quand …

- Katniss !

Ce que me faisait Peeta devait vraiment me mettre le cerveau à l'envers car j'en venais à entendre la voix de ma mère. Je tendis un peu plus la poitrine vers lui, attendant le contact de sa bouche, mais il était sans réaction.

- Katniss Everdeen, sors de ce lit immédiatement !

- Maman !

Je bondis sur mes pieds plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour dire « humiliation », attrapant au passage ma robe que je collais contre mon corps nu. Elle était bien là, sur le seuil de ma chambre, dans l'encadrement de la porte que nous ne prenions jamais le soin de fermer.

L'expression qu'elle m'adressait, ne m'avait jamais été connue jusque-là, mais était annonciatrice de beaux problèmes que je ne me sentais pas incapable de gérer… Ce qui allait être nettement moins simple à gérer était la présence de Gale, posté juste derrière elle, le visage fermé.

- Bienvenue à la maison, m'exclamai-je avec ironie après un long silence que personne ne semblait vouloir briser. Cela serait-il trop vous demander de nous laisser une minute d'intimité ? Nous ne sommes pas exactement en mesure de recevoir des invités décemment…

Après quoi je leur claquai la porte de ma chambre au nez. J'échangeai un long regard avec Peeta. Apparemment, tout n'allait pas être aussi simple que je l'avais imaginé dix minutes plus tôt…

**Fin**

**Mais non ce n'est pas fini ! Je vous préviendrai quand ça sera vraiment fini, lol. On m'a demandé à quel rythme je publiais, impossible de répondre à cette question… J'admire les auteurs qui peuvent publier avec régularité, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai eu moins de retour que ce que j'imaginai pour le dernier chapitre, j'imagine donc qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que ce que je souhaitais. Je suis moins contente de celui-ci mais l'histoire avance, donnez-moi votre avis pour savoir si je suis toujours sur la bonne voie. Je crois que je suis un peu OOC mais il faut prendre parti à un moment… **


End file.
